JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Right Hand Of The Devil
by khaylittle
Summary: With Kira Yoshikage dead, everything look to be going back to normal, but one day something change Okuyasu's life forever. Now with his father kidnapped. Okuyasu must fight his way through Stand Users, Devils, Falling Angels and other monsters and ghouls to track him down to save him. Will he success, or is the cold cruel hand of death finally going to catch his soul?
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, by the time it gets up I'll have already updated the other fanfic and then I'll work of the fanfic that tied, but it may be slow of very excited I'll make sure of that. Now I read "Mugiwara NO Luffy": **Devil's Diamond**, so I know how good it is. But I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction as well. I will also make a poll soon once I close the other one.

I don't own Highschool DXD or JJBA DIU

* * *

Chapter 1: **All It Takes Is One Small Change In Fate!**

It was peaceful in the town of Morioh, it's been three month since Kira Yoshikag'se Death and Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar depart from Morioh. Josuke Higashikata was well with everything returning to normal and enjoying the day with his close friend Koichi Hirose who was with his girlfriend Yukako Yamagishi, they were at a cafe enjoying a drink. Not too far from them was Rohan Kishibe working on his latest volume of his manga. Everything looked like it was going to be perfect.

Save for one thing, where was Okuyasu Nijimura? Well he was at the graveyard in Morioh, more specifically at his deceased brother's grave Keicho Nijimura. Sometimes Okuyasu would come and visit his brother's grave sometime to let him know how he was doing, sometimes to just stand there and look at the tombstone in silence, and even bring his father or flowers.

He was heard for the silence today, after everything that has happened with Kira, Okuyasu was reflecting on the battle. He never thought about it, but he cheated death, twice even. Sure most people avoid close calls, but he dodged death twice, first was with RHCP and the second was when Kira blow a hole in his side.

"Ha, you never know how lucky you are until you think about it. Right bro?" Okuyasu said to the tombstone.

He was only alive because of Josuke, he know that if it wasn't for Josuke he be dead. Yeah he save Josuke life by taking the bomb for him, but for RHCP he had the guy right where he wanted, he did! But he let himself got played for a fool, and if he was doing it by himself, he would be done for.

"You know, I have one of probably the most dangerous Stands in the world, it doesn't really help that I can't use it properly. You always told me to use my head and think for myself, I never truly took what you said to heart. I miss you Bro, I hope you got to see mom even if it was just once." He said in soft tombstone looking at sky. "It's been pretty peaceful, I hope you meet Reimi, she really nice and pretty cute, she would have been my type if she was still alive. And Shigechi he was a pretty cool guy, if it wasn't for him we never have got Kira. Oh! Dad been doing better, I still haven't found a way to turn him back yet, but he is getting smarter and he even learning more words!" He said with a smile.

He then sighs and takes a knee in front of the tombstone, he put a hand on it and then clenches it a bit as a few tears fall from his eyes.

"I can't tell sometime, if I'm strong or weak. I have a powerful Stand but a weak mind. Not unlike you, your mind was sharp and even though your Stand wasn't that much, your where stronger than me. I wanted to be just like you, I wanted to be as strong as you, but I'm not sure if I'll ever be. I don't want the people and friends in my life to be taken away from people like or even worse than Kira, or the rat bastard DIO. I want to be able to protect what I have now, even though I'm an idiot I do it." He said with a serious tone in his voice and he got back up. "I'll see ya around, love ya and hope you can rest bro." Was all he said as he walked away.

_**Fate works in mysterious ways, we can never tell what can happen next. Even if we can see the future! Fate remains a mystery to us all! Some say that we are slaves to fate, but some don't believe that and make the impossible possible and defy fate! All it takes is one event that changes everything forever.**_

* * *

Once Okuyasu was done with his semi sulking/self pumping at his brother's grave, he left to get some Black Tea, he was almost out at the house and needed to get some more, he saw Josuke hanging out with Koichi and Yukako, he smiled, He was glad after the hell they been put through that they could smile without a care in the world.

He wanted to join them but he needed the Black Tea plus he didn't want his father to freak out for him being gone for so long without him letting him know he was alright.

He took one more look at his friends and walk off, he thought Koichi was lucky, well as lucky as one can be when a girl is obsessed with you and kidnaps you and then tried to kill you. But after that she cool down and they look to be really happy, something Okuyasu wish he had, he wasn't one that caught the ladies eyes, with him hanging out with Josuke so much. The Joestar got all the girl after him, but of course the Josuke was too shy to make any real moves on a girl that caught his eye.

"It looks like some people have more luck than others." He sighed a bit.

He never thought about much, but it still bug me a bit playing third wheel to those two. It was never fun being the third wheel, but he was glad for his friend. But at times felt lonely, he was glad to have friends, but he felt lonely in a different way at a subconscious level he wanted more than a friend. But he never thought about too much because it hurt his head. He made it the to store found the Black Tea and grab it, after that he paid for it and left for home.

He was walking, and saw it was getting late, he was almost home and on his way he smell something, it smells like something was burning, he saw smoke and his heart sank when he saw it.

He ran as fast as he could, he saw fire as he closes the distance he saw his house, was on fire!

"Dad!" He shout in concerned.

He ran to the house as possible, he even scrape away space to close the distance. When he made he was horrified to his house was a blaze!

"Fu-Fuck, Dad! Dad!" He shouted in worry.

Not even given it a second thought he rush in smashing through the doors! He check the kitchen first where **Stray Cat** hissed and meowed in fear, he grabbed the planet and then rush up stairs but before he could get to the top step a flaming beam fall and block his path.

"Fuck! Dad! Dad can you hear me!?" He shouted again.

He didn't have time to find another path so he moves the flaming beam with **The Hand** and continue to search for his father. He checked every room, he checks his room and see nothing but he grab photo of him and Keicho as kids. And then his brother's room and still nothing, meanwhile the fire grow stronger and more flaming debris started falling, he then heard the familiar squeal of his mutated father.

"Dad!" He then rush to where the squeal came from.

When he made it, he saw his father being held a chain, and trying to get away from someone holding the chain, they flame cover them so Okuyasu could only make a feminine silhouette. But he was enraged by this and was ready to attack them

"I don't know or give a damn who you are, but you better release my dad or-" He didn't get to finish as he was hit in the right side by something fast making blood burst out.

He cough up blood as his dad only squeal louder, and as Okuyasu world got blurry he falls to the falls to the floor, he then saw the figure sprout wings and soak through roof with his father, faster than he has ever seen in his life.

"D-Dad… n-no." He said as he pointlessly reach out.

He saw the photo of his hold family before everything turned bad, he grabbed it and clenched it as tears pour from his eyes down his face. He holds **Stray Cat** closer as the fire looked like it was going to consume him that or he'll be crushed by falling debris, or maybe blood-loss will get to him first.

"Not like this…I'm not going out…like this…I promise whoever you are…I'll find you…and make you pay!" He shouted with all his strength and then his world went black.

* * *

Sometime later, Okuyasu woke up and shot up as he frantically look around, he was on the front lawn of his now burned down house. His wound was healed and **Stray Cat** was next to him.

Next to him was Josuke and Koichi, they were glad that Okuyasu was alive. Once Josuke saw the fire he panic and rush in using **Crazy Diamond** to get through and when he saw him, he was bleeding out and getting burned, but Josuke was able to save him. As for his house the flames where too strong so he had to leave before it fall on top of them.

"What the hell happened?" Okuyasu asked as he rubbed his head.

"Your house was on fire, I saw it and rush to help. When I got there you where on the floor bleeding out. What happened to you?" He said not sure what happened.

"I don't remember, I was on my way home and-" He widened his eyes as he remembered what had happened with his father. "Jo-Josuke, my dad… wa-was he in the house." He asked nervously.

"N-No, I couldn't find him. And with the Flesh Bud still fuse with his body, I doubt the fire killed him." He said as it was true, he couldn't find Mr. Nijimura.

"I…I see, so I wasn't dreaming… that really happened." He said grimly as he clenched his fist.

"Okuyasu, what happened?" Josuke asked again with a serious tone.

Okuyasu get up and then walks up to the ashes of his house, he picked them up with one hand as some of the ashes fall through fingers.

"I don't know who they are, but the set my house on fire and kidnapped my dad. For who knows what, I don't know. But I know that their going to pay for what they have done to me!" He said in anger as he clenched the ashes.

After that the trio got in touch with Jotaro, Okuyasu explained what had happened and was pleading Jotaro to find his father, Jotaro said he would do all he could, and he did after doing some long and intense investigating, he learn rumors of a creatures screaming late at night like it was crying. The only catch was that it was in an area of Japan that had a school, so Okuyasu would need to transfer to a school called Kuoh Academy. Jotaro already made arrangements so that Okuyasu didn't have to worry about being homeless.

He was set on doing this, he needed to do this. He already lost his mother and his brother, he was not going to lose his father too, he already lost and abandoned him once, he wasn't going to do that a second time!

After a week of getting everything ready for Okuyasu transfer, Okuyasu was sporting new clothing, he was wearing black tank top, over it was a dark blue leather jacket with white and silver metal detail, on the back of the jacket it said "Bad Company" in gold, he wear jet black pants that had golden detail, and white shoes, he had an old style travel bag with all the stuff he would need.

He was waiting for a boat that was going to take him took Kuoh Academy, Josuke, Koichi, Yukako, even Rohan were there to see him off. Josuke and Koichi wear his friends so it was normal for them to be there, but Yukako and even Rohan were a surprise, for Yukako it was the fact the he was Koichi's friend but also thanks to his brother for shooting her she was able to meet Koichi. For Rohan well he wasn't a complete dick, that and he was able to find new material because of **Heaven Door**.

"I know how important this is to you Okuyasu, but be careful." Josuke said concerned.

"I will Josuke, this is going to be a long journey. And I'm not sure where or who would kidnap my dad, or even why, but I need to find him." He said firmly.

"I know. But don't forget, you know nothing about these people, so be careful." He warned putting a hand on his shoulder.

Okuyasu remember back to that moment, the silhouette red eyes and wings of darkness.

"They don't know me either, but I'll be careful." He said in a serious tone.

"I don't know what to say, but I hope you find your dad Okuyasu." Koichi said honestly.

"That means a lot Koichi, thanks." Okuyasu said smiling softly as the sun was setting behind him.

"I didn't know your brother, and I don't know your father. But I know the feeling of loving someone, so I hope you found your loved one." Yukako said softly and kindly.

That surprise Okuyasu, but he didn't say anything and just continue to smile at her.

"Hmmph, I hope you don't expect me to say anything nice or heart-warming. The likely of someone like you surviving are slim." Rohan said harshly.

That piss off Josuke and made Koichi frown from the rude comment Rohan made.

"I don't expect you to say stuff like that Rohan, I was expecting a dick comment like that." Okuyasu said back still smiling.

That shock Rohan, who then sighed and rubbed his head and after sometime he look back at Okuyasu.

"I stand by what I said, but if your Koichi friend. I'm sure even someone like you can manage to survive all by yourself. So don't good making me regret praising you because you get finish off by some no-name nobody!" He said dramatically.

"Well what do you know, the Great Rohan Kishibe saying something nice, and now I heard it all." Okuyasu joked making Rohan "hmph" and turn the other way. "I'll try not to disappoint you too bad." He said smiling.

"You better." Rohan said firmly.

"Don't forget that Jotaro and everyone else got your back buddy, where partners in crime now." Josuke said smiling.

"Of course, I not get stupid!" He said smiling back.

The two shared a laugh and after that it was quiet, Okuyasu turn and look at the sunset. He wasn't sure if he was going to find his father, or why he was taken, or what the hell that thing was that took him, but he wasn't going to let this go without a fight.

The boat appeared and on it was Jotaro, he look at Okuyasu, he nodded back and turn his friends for a final goodbye and walk up the ram.

"Once you make it, I look more into what we're dealing with. Because whatever the thing was you saw took your father was not human." Jotaro said to Okuyasu.

"That's all the more reason I need to get him back." He said seriously.

And so the boat was off, Okuyasu just look to the horizon with steeled nerves and a hardened spirit. He's going to find his dad, even if he has to fight his way through Stand Users, monsters, and even the devil itself.

_**Little did he know the devil was going to closer and different then he could ever imagine in his hold life.**_

* * *

There you have it, now I personally love how The **Devil's Diamond** is set up and in no way am I trying to rip it off. I just wanted to try my turn at this and see where it goes, let me know what your favor part of the chapter was.

How do you think Okuyasu will feel about Kuoh Academy? How do you think he'll react to Devils and Rias? How do you think Okuyasu will feel about the Perverted Trio? And who should be in his harem? Review me yours answer, and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

I heard your claims of Okuyasu being a servant, and so you know I wasn't going in that direction. Okuyasu cheated death twice for god sake, I was thinking about it but I was never 100% on the idea. But I do have a plan to make Okuyasu strong enough to toe to toe with stronger supernatural beings. And as for the harem I working that as well so don't worry about a thing.

I don't own Highschool DXD or JJBA DIU

* * *

Chapter 2: **Going To School With Perverts!? Devils, Falling Angels, and More!**

Okuyasu had made it to the area of Japan that Kuoh Academy is in, Jotaro found a abandoned old house with in walking distance from the school, the outside look bad but with the help of the SWF they made the inside livable.

Okuyasu was okay with it, Jotaro told him it would keep him away from unwanted guests. When he entered the light worked, there was a working kitchen and living room, there was an up stairs that had a bathroom and single bed bathroom was normal size for one person, and had enough room for someone of his height and weight. There was a shower and toilet, the bedroom had a wooden bed frame with a mattress that was old but sturdy and there was a window but it was boarded up save for a few gaps, and a small closet, and a small dresser.

He placed his bag on the dresser and and took off his jacket and shoes, he turn the light off and lean against the wall, he had a big day tomorrow. So let his consciousness slip into slumber and went to sleep.

The next morning, Okuyasu was washing up for his first day at his new school, he washed his face and everything, he then got dressed and grab his bag. One his way to the school he used some of the money he got from Jotaro to buy some orange juice and breakfast bar. And started his day heading to school.

**Kuoh Academy**

Okuyasu was more or less shocked, then anything else. The fact it was a girl school with slightly few guys. As he was walking around checking the grounds to get a better feel of it, plus with all the stares he was getting from most of the girls, he was getting nervous. He wasn't around girls a lot in his younger days plus he couldn't talk to them very well. This made it even harder for him to get a girl. The girls look at him in shock and amaze from his high and figure.

Okuyasu just continue to walk around but sweated a little from all the staring he was getting. From what Jotaro told him, this place used to be an all girl school. But that change sometime later, that explain there being so many girls in one place. He wouldn't call himself a shy person around girls but he wasn't very good at talking to them.

He saw doing well, until he look from a distance a saw a group of guys doing something. It looked to be a trio of guys, one with glass, one bald, and one with brown hair. They look to be peeking at something, but then the bald dude and glasses dude ran off, leaving the brown hair dude by himself and then group of girls with bamboo sword, and then beat the living shit out of him.

Okuyasu wheezed a bit but when he heard that they were peeping on them, he felt not as sorry for him. When Okuyasu was younger his mother always told him to respect girls and women like their space and privacy, and even after that Keicho made sure to drill it into Okuyasu head not to be a pervert.

He moves on so he didn't get caught up in the mess, he then felt a cold shudder coursed through his vain, he turned to see what gave him this feeling of unease but got nothing. He sweated a bit as that single moment he felt an overwhelming presence unlike any other he felt in his whole life. He could hear no feel his instinct tell his body to run for his life, this school holds a powerful being!

"_What the hell? Just what was that? what gave me this feeling of unease._" He thought as move on.

Not to far from him was a window that had a girl with long crimson hair and blue eyes watch Okuyasu walk away, even if he didn't know it he could sense subconsciously that it was her presence he felt.

"Who was that boy?" She asked a girl with black girl.

"What boy?" She asked confused.

"The boy that with the scars on his face, he seems to be more heightened sense than others." She said plainly.

"I believe his name is Okuyasu Nijimura, he a new transfer student." She informed.

"I see." Was all she said.

* * *

As for the punk Stand User, he made his way inside the school. He was still unnerved by the presence he sense before but ignore for the mean time, he was more focus on finding his father.

Jotaro told him, he was told that he heard his father squeals. He wasn't the only one looking into this but he was the only one that came back, meaning Okuyasu had to make sure the members that didn't come back effort were not in vain. Okuyasu had no idea were he should look, or who took his father. He remembered the figure of the thing that took his father, and it's pitch black wings. He clenched his fist in rage as he swore to make them pay.

"_I'll make that fucking piece of shit pay." _He thought as his gritted his teeth.

As he was lost in thought he didn't see where he was going and ended up bumping into someone, when he saw who it was it revealed to be a girl with light orange hair. She was about to fall along with all her stuff, but Okuyasu grab her hand would he had **The Hand** grabbed her things at insane speed.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said sheepishly rubbing his head.

"N-No problem." She stutters from how close she was.

"Oh! My names Okuyasu Nijimura, I'm new here, I hope we can get along." He said slightly nervous.

"I'm-m Ka-Katase, an-and I hope so a-as well." She said smiling with a slight blush.

Okuyasu blush a bit from that and before he could continue the conversation the bell rung.

"I-I have to go, see around!" He said and run past her.

Later he found out he shares the same class as the brown haired pervert that got the shit beaten out of him by the girls with bamboo swords. For the rest of the day he continue school as normal. He was going to explode the city and see where the most likely place his father could he held up.

He was just looking around, his new neighbor and get the look of his new surrounded. He didn't have any idea to check but the sooner he understood this neighborhood the better he could figure out where it dad is. He found himself in the park, he enjoying the calmness the natural nature setting gave. It help him clear his mind and kept his focus. But he then heard something and look in distance he went to get a closer, and what he saw… was a body!

It wasn't just anybody, it was the body of the brown haired boy from before at school. He was about to see what happened when he felt the overwhelming presence again, and out of reflexes hid behind a tree. He was sweating and he could feel the goosebumps crawling on his skin as he didn't move a muscle, he looked to the sky and saw something with black wings retreating in the distance, he forgot what was going on for a moment and felt his blood boil, he was so enraged that his Stand acting on Okuyasu's emotions grab the closer tree branch and threw it at high speed at the thing with black wings. He couldn't tell if he miss or not but after sometime the process was gone and when he checks so was the boy.

"What the hell?" he said in shock.

He looked around and it looked like nothing had happened, he was shocked but he could tell something was up with this place, could it be just like Morioh?

"Whatever's going on, there some kind of shit going down here. And I am starting to think I got myself mixed with something more than I thought." He stated as he looked to the sky.

Even if that was the case he wasn't going to turn his back to his father, not after seeing what he saw, if anything the re-lit the fire in him and just added fuel to the flames. He called it a night and left for home, but he did buy some Black Tea on the way home along with some cool-looking black fingerless gloves.

* * *

The next morning, he was getting up for school he was still thinking about what happened at the park, he was sure something was up in this town. He brushes his teeth and then his hair, eat breakfast and got dressed, he even put on his new gloves.

He was walking his way to school now, he made it and saw a girl with long red hair and blue eyes, her skin was flawless, she also had a pair of large bust. Okuyasu shudder a bit when she look him in the eyes, and then smile, he widened his eyes and for a single moment he confused her for his mom.

"Mom?" He said to himself.

He shook his head and brought himself to reality, he was not sure what happened. But something told him that this girl was kind. He moves on and continue his school day as normal, but he couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched the whole time. If it was an enemy Stand User he needed to move to where others couldn't get hurt. He excused himself to the bathroom, and move to the end of the hall. He get the feeling of being again and didn't beat around the bush.

"I subject if you don't you want your face to kiss the floor, and hard, I might add. Then you'll reveal yourself before I make you." He said in a serious tone making his threat clear. And to his shock it was the girl with long red hair from before, she didn't even seem bothered by the threat he made. He was a bit on edge now, he was not sure what her gain was but he ready himself.

"Interesting, your have good senses." She compliment.

"It's help me stay alive so far." He said firmly.

"I see your no normal human, are you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm as normal as it gets, but what about you? I haven't been here long but I can tell that your more manner and smarter than me. Plus there this aura about you, I it warm but is hiding something." He said following his instinct.

"You have good instincts as well, your very impressive." She complimented Okuyasu.

"I-It nothing really, but what do you want? I don't think you're an enemy." He asked feeling still unsure what to make of this girl.

But then he felt a wave of overwhelming pressure similar to that feeling from yesterday, he was sweating and subconsciously took a step back.

"_This was not the aura of a human! It's something else completely!_" He thought as she got closer to him.

She was in his personal space but not too close for comfort. She just smiled at him and he felt the same feeling he got when she smiles the first time.

"Your a very bizarre person. But I can confidently say I'm not your enemy, Mr. Stand User." She said jokingly.

That shocked Okuyasu on how she was able to tell!

"Ho-How… d-did…?" He stuttered to asked.

"I'll have thing explain at a later time." She said cutting him off. "Farewell for now, Okuyasu Nijimura." And she walks off.

Okuyasu was at a lost, she knew he was a Stand User and his name! He wasn't sure who this girl was but he was only getting deeper into this hole.

The rest of the day went as normally as possible, but Okuyasu couldn't help but feeling the chill crawl up his spine. He was sure that girl wasn't human, the presence he felt was all to real and overwhelming powerful that not even the strongest human could hope to copy.

He was walking home and saw it was a night out as he scouted out the neighborhood again. As he was walking home he felt the feeling of being followed again and stop in his tracks, this one was different from before, last time was to get him alone with no malice, this one was full of bloodlust. He paused he could do to things, confront this enemy and take them out, or he retreat at full speed confused and then lose them. Either was risking, and if they were an enemy Stand User they we're going to take chances.

So he just stretched and continue to walk, he kept walking until he saw abandoning warehouse. He entered, and he closes the door, he quickly hid himself. When they entered he saw what looked like a woman, she looks around and trying to figure out where he went, he wasn't going to be a fool. She looks like a human but she has the same presence as that girl, and she's given off bloodlust, so he wasn't going to let himself get caught up in his own head, if she plans to attack and kill him, he's not going to hold back.

He wasn't going to take chances if she was a Stand User, he couldn't afford to take any serious damage because Josuke wouldn't be around to heal him. So he grabbed a pole and aim it, he wasn't going to kill her, but just wound her greatly.

At great speed he throw and it pierce her upper right thigh and into the ground, she screams in pain and grab her leg, she panting from the pain and look around to see who did it. And what happened next shock Okuyasu to his core, she started to snarl and then transform into something else. What she transform into was some kind of monster, her lower half had four legs with razor sharp claws and a whip like tail, her upper half was human but now she razor sharp teeth, long claws, and bat-like wings. Her bloodlust was more intense then ever, he was beyond shocked and almost scared, almost.

He kept a semi-level head, he couldn't get careless now. With no way to heal quickly any choices he made in a fight would decide if he lives or dies. But of course he didn't have time to think anymore about this as she tracked his scent and founded were he was hiding, she attacked! He block with the **The Hand** and skid across the floor, the she-beast rush him. He teleported away and barely avoid one of claws that could have slash him in half! He look for a weak spot and as he kept dodging just barely, he saw an opening right under it body. Okuyasu rushed forward and used **The Hand** to pummel what looks to be a very old scar, which made this monster roar and agony and thrash about.

Okuyasu teleported away and figure that only piss it off, he was good at thinking but he couldn't be reckless, so he had no choice, he wasn't a big fan of this. But it was kill or be killed, he overlap his legs with his Stand and rush forward at the monster and when it turns to face him… it was too late.

Okuyasu already killed it, he erased the entire right side of face, it didn't have the time to now it was dead before it fell, Okuyasu smelt something very rank and went to check out, when he did he almost puke this was more clear now, he was in the monster nest and proof of that was the corpses he saw some fresh others old, he felt sick to his stomach, he wasn't as guilty for killing this monster anymore, his sick feeling turn one of sorrow and despair, it was close these were the body of young people around his age or even younger, and just like with what happened Morioh as Kira Yoshikage kill for his own gain and took many people from their family. These people properly had families too, and they could never see them again.

It took some time and energy but he figured it was better than being left to rot any further, he bury them, every last person that monster killed and half eaten. He now smell of blood and rotten meat but he cared very little about that, he did a silent pray for their soul to rest in peace. And then call the police and left a tip to come here so that the families now were their loved ones were, he made sure not to be there when they get their but he left a note, he didn't think it was wise for him to be there when he stank of blood and dead flesh, and his clothes were covered in dirt and blood. One thing did confused him when he look for the monster it was gone like it just turn to dust.

He was at home and was very tired and think of what happened, he was washing himself of the stank and dried off he then wash his clothes and then left them to dry, he was only his underwear that were black and laying in bed.

Tomorrow he is going to get some answers from that girl and get to the bottom of this.

"Its looks like I'm in for the ride of my life Bro, I guess hope I can get to the bottom of this and find dad." He said softly he close his eyes and went to sleep.

Early when Okuyasu killed the stray devils, he didn't know he was being watched as he bury the bodies. Two people were watching them one of them are around his high probably a little taller the one next was shorter them Okuyasu, both had cloaks on the tall one was silence but that smaller just prayed when Okuyaus was done.

"In all my life, I've never seen one go so far." The shorter one said in a soft and feminine tone. "He truly is a kind-hearted soul." They said softly.

"It takes the knowing what the meaning of what loss is to feel such sympathy." They taller one stated their voice was deep and firm.

"Could he be the one that all the fallen angel are talking about?" The shorter one asked.

"I'm not sure, but if she involved, I can only guess that there is going to be a lot of blood spill." The tall one said grimly.

"I hope this child this ready." The shorter one prayed.

"We can only wait and see." The taller one said plainly.

And then both of them sprouted black wings and flew anyway, Okuyasu presence his was creating a bigger ripple then he thought, and his actions tonight were only going make biggers ones.

* * *

Here it is! I hope you enjoyed, I apologize for the last of dialogue the chapter is going to make up for that. What did you like the chapter, what was your favorite part?

How do you think Okuyasu handle his first stray devil? How do you think Okuyasu will feel about Asia? What do you think of Okuyasu joining the club? And how do you feel about the two mysterious Falling Angels? Please review me your answers and as always, thank you for your support!

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Now I have a serious manner to make clear, I know my grammar is much and sometimes hard to read, and I apologize, I open for criticism but not if it's to insult my passion and more so my work. If you have a problem don't read my work, because I know I'm not the only one with grammar problems. And for those that still read my work regardless of grammar, I thank you greatly, and hope you continue to enjoy my work and this chapter!

I don't own Highschool DXD or JJBA DIU

* * *

Chapter 3: **The Matter at Hand! A Deal with The Devil! And The Holy Nun?**

Okuyasu got up and ready himself for the day, he first checks the mail for any money the SWF sent him, he has it, second he washes up and brush his teeth, and then he ate breakfast on the way to school, he was seriously needed to go shopping. The things he would need is more clothes and food.

On his way to school, people were talking about the event from last night, saying of mystery people found and bury 20 people being both male and female no older than highschool students, he never really counted. They families were upset for the lost but grateful for the return of their loved one bodies. It's even was the talk of the school, as Okuyasu just enter the school.

But it was slightly overshadowed by the somehow over the top entrance to school as he saw both the red-haired girl and the brown hair dude everyone was shocked by the scene. Okuyasu really didn't care and made his way inside, he was more focused on what the hell, he just faced last night. As he's walking the red haired girl bit farewell to the brown haired boy, she passed Okuyasu and smiles, he gulps and wave awkwardly. Much to the brown haired boy jealous, but Okuyasu didn't focus on him.

"You seem very certain about him." Said a girl with black hair and glasses. "Hello again Rias good to see you." She said softly.

"It's good to see you too Sona." Rias said smiling.

"Never see you took on someone so impulsively before, what's so special about him?" Sona asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I will say it's like I adopted a little brother." She said chuckling to herself.

"I see, and what about the other boy?" She asked looking Okuyasu.

"He something else, there an aura around him that just covered in a mystery." She said with intrigue.

"I see." Sona said understanding.

Later, Okuyasu was in class, and was spacing out just looking out the window. He was just waiting for something, he didn't know what but he could feel it in his gut. And look like he was proven right and a pretty boy blond made his way into the room, it memory serve his right he found that guy name was Kiba Yuuto.

He didn't know the guy, but he seem like your typical pretty boy who was a hit was the ladies, he walked up to the boy behind him. Turns out he was being called for something as well, he could use an explanation on how the hell he's alive.

"And I also request my Rias to pick you up as well." He said smiling at Okuyasu, making him raise a brow.

"_So that girls name is Rias?_" He thought. "_This guy, he is one of them._" He thought sensing his presence.

The girls were against Kiba and Okuyasu hanging out with the brown haired boy, but Okuyasu had more pressing matters.

Okuyasu was always one to follow his gut instinct then use his head, but his gut sometimes got him into trouble, and at this moment… he thought it had. He follow Kiba and ended in this kinda eerie looking club, he could feel the hairs on him stand on end, it was a like he was in the lair of the dragon, the very presence that filled the room was swelling. They were waiting for Rias as they were the brown haired boy felt awkward with Okuyasu just standing there not saying a word.

"Oh! Sorry, I never introduce myself, I'm Issei Hyoudou."

"Okuyasu Nijimura, your that guy who got the shit beaten out by those girls." He said casually.

This made Issei downcast a bit, Okuyaus smirked slightly. Not to far he saw a petite girl with white hair, she was sitting on a couch. She had a pretty relaxed but stoic look on her face.

"Who she?" He asked curiously.

"Your kidding, she's Koneko Toujou, she one of popular girls at Kuoh Academy!" He said dramatically.

"Well given the fact I'm still new here, I don't know everyone at this place." He said with a sweatdrop.

Okuyasu then pick up the faint smell of hot water, and turn to see… a shower? There was a shower in a club! Okuyasu wasn"t sure to deadpanned or blush, the two heard Rias voice from the shower that made him blush would Issei had perverted smile.

"It's impolite to stare." Koneko stated.

Okuyasu just look the other way.

"Who is this? I didn't see you two." Said a black haired girl with a ponytail. "It okay I won't bite, your the new guys right? It's nice to meet you two, there's no reason to be nervous here everyone is super nice, I'm Akeno I'm the Vice President." She said giggling.

"O-Okuyasu Nijimura, a-a pleasure." He said nervously with a blush.

Issei introduce himself but Okuyasu was visibly sweating, this girl presence was strong. She almost matched Rias, which told him all he needed.

"_This girls is almost as strong as this Rias chick._" He thought with a shiver.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." And then Okuyasu heard Rias voice.

"_So it begins._" He thought. "_Let's just see what kind of shit I gotten myself into._"

"We like to officially welcome you both to the Occult Research Club." Rias stated.

"Ah, thanks." Issei said.

"Thanks." Okuyasu said plainly.

"But you should know this club is just a front, it's supposed to look like some kind of hobby." Rias stated.

"_That would make sense._" He thought to himself.

"Then what is it?" Issei asked.

"Well sense you asked I'll be frank with you, I'm not the only devil here." She stated which made Okuyasu widened.

"_Devils, their fucking devils?_" He thought as he tried to keep his body from trembling. "_That would explain the overwhelming power I felt, was that monster a devi? But out of all the people here, she's the strongest one_." He thought seriously as he looked at Rias.

"Wait, so your all devils?" Issei asked.

"That right." she said.

And then they want into devil betweens devils, fallen angels, and angel. Okuyasu was trying to keep himself calm, and while he listen to Rias explain the difference between devils and fallen angels, Okuyaus thought about the thing that burn down his house and stole his father. Was it a fallen angel? He then saw a photo of Issei and a girls with long black hair.

Okuyasu eyes widened, he clenched his head a bit and remember something else the fallen angel that attacked him, they had long black hair. He was sweating and let out a long sighed.

"Something the matter?" Rias asked.

"No, yet remember something. So that girls is a fallen as well?" He asked in a calm tone.

"Yes, once they complete their mission they erase all memory of themselves from the target and everyone around them." She stated.

Okuyasu clenched his fist, was stealing his father their mission? If so he'll make them regret it.

From what he heard the girls name was Yuma, but it was mostly a fake name. Her goal was to kill Issei after she learned if he did or didn't have a Sacred Gear. That confused Okuyasu, on what that was and wonder if their anything like Stands. He found out that Sacred Gear are unique powers that are born within a rare few. So in a way there like Stands, Okuyasu was not born with a Stand unlike Jotaro or Josuke. But these Sacred Gear sound like a big deal, some can be so strong and uncontrollable that they become a threat to those of the Underworld.

"_So just like Stands then._" He thought.

Being one of the Users of a Stand that could erase anything it touches, even space, with a simple swing was pretty dangerous. She had Issei try but after sometime he failed, which Okuyasu deadpanned as he saw Issei was focused on the wrong thing.

He still wasn't sure how Issei was alive when he saw the boy one the ground almost likely died, but Rias explained about how Issei summon her and she revived him as a devil. Making him a servant of Rias Gremory of the House of Gremory. The fact Okuyaus was in a room full of devils still unnerve him, it was just so farfetch. But it's true and the wings prove so, even Issei had them. He did his best to keep his cool and focus on the task at hand.

"Is everything alright? Your looking a little pale." Rias asked Okuyasu.

"Can you blame me, I feel like I'm in a net full of hornets." He said with a nervous chuckle. "I keep getting the gut instinct to turn tail and run, I mean I had my fair share of crazy shit, but this takes the cake." He stated to Rias.

"Oh? So you more attune with your instinct." She asked.

"Well I'm pretty much an idiot, so all I had going for me is my gut instinct." He said simply. "But tell me something, what did you call me here for? If it was tell me about what your are then fine, but how the hell do you know about Stand? And more so had do you know I'm a Stand User?" He asked serious will sweat dripping done is forehead.

Issei was confused on the matter of Stand, but Okuyasu wasn't going to let this go. He gulped as he had his hands in his pocket to hide the fact that they were trembling, Rias just look at him with the same smile still on her face like nothing happened, to the untrained person who had dull instinct. Oh, but for Okuyasu he could practically see the aura Rias gave off it was overwhelming, and he wasn't so if he was going to puke or pass out. His instinct shout at him to run and don't stop but his mind wanted him to stand firm. She walked up to him, and even though he was taller than her, size did very little to keep him calm, he could have sworn he was holding his breath. But then it stopped and he felt as though he could breathe again, and look and so she had the same smile but more gentle and calming.

He blush and look away, she gave him a teasing smirk.

"My you sure are an interesting one, you have quite the nerve of steel." She compliments. "You can relax, I can assure you that your safe and no one will hurt you, so calm down. Kay?" She said gently.

"_This chick play way too fucking much!_" He thought with a deadpan look on his face.

"Now, I'm sure you know of nature of Stand right?" Rias asked.

"Of course. A Stand is a manifestation of once fighting spirit, the ability and the way the Stand look reflect the User's thoughts and emotions." He stated

"So in a way Stand are like Sacred Gears, very rare in a few but if one become to powerful it can be a danger." She said smiling. "Devils and Fallen Angels have watch over humankind and found this bizarre ability to be both intriguing and useful to their cause. But it was made forbidden to involve Stand Users in the supernatural manners, and if they were killed and revived the Stand would stay dead." She said firmly.

"_Figures, if the User dies the Stand dies with them, but I never thought the Stand stays died if the User revived._" He thought in surprise. "What does this have to do with you finding out I'm on?" He asked.

"I could sense your awakened spirit, though we are not Stand User. Devils and other being like us can sense and even see Stands." She said smiling much to Okuyasu shock.

"And I'm guessing you can hurt them as well, right?" He asked firmly.

"Only with magic attacks, physical attacks go right through obviously." She said smiling.

"Hmmm, I have a question, you know the rumor about someone finding 20 corpse buried?" He asked seriously.

"Yes I here." She said seriously.

"Well that was me, I'm the one who found these corpses and bury them." He admitted.

And the room grew silent Issei was shock, mostly everyone was shocked.

"I was being followed, so I kept moving until I found some old factory. Once I got inside I hid when the person reveal themselves I hit them with old pipe in the leg, I wasn't trying to risk getting hurt, but then they transformed into this monster and attack me." He said and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Could that monster have been a devil?" He asked looking her right in the eyes.

"Yes, it was. Those are what we call Stray Devils, they betray their masters and flee to the human world to do whatever they want." She said seriously.

"I see, so it was by choice. All those people." He growl as he clenched his fists.

"What happened to the devil you encountered?" Rias asked.

"I killed it." He said with a grim look on his face. "Those people, some of them… it just so sicking. They can never return home or to their families." He gritted his teeth in anger, clenching his pant legs.

Rias look at Okuyasu in sadness, he couldn't even get the words out. He looked like he was going to either cry or scream. But then he widened his eyes when he felt his head being hugged into Rias's breast, she was stroking his head in calming manner

"That what strays do, they become selfish ugly monster that prey on the weak and devour them." Rias softly. "I sorry you had be the witness to such a horrifying sight, I can't imagine how you or the victim's families feel." She said gently.

Okuyasu felt as if he were being soothed by his mother, he felt his face and saw he was crying. He wasn't sure if it was because of Rias's soothing voice and now gentle aura that reminded him of his mother or if it was because of the victim's families.

After the Okuyasu swipe his tears and thanks Rias, but he felt a bit awkward for the fact he was being cuddled like a baby, which Issei was jealous of.

"Th-Thanks." He said blushing and looking the other way.

"No problem." Rias said with a teasing smile.

Okuyasu clear his voice and straightening himself.

"Now it's time for my to ask you a question, what is a Stand User like you doing here?" She asked.

"I come here because a Fallen Angel burned down my house, tried to kill me, and kidnapped my father." He sneered with a growl.

"Why would one do that? Until your father had a Sacred Gear, but if that was the cause he long be dead."

"I don't know if my father has one, but I know he out there and I need to find him." He said with hardened look.

He explained to Rias what happened to his father, without getting into the details of his life, just the fact the his father met the vampire named DIO and planted a flesh bud in him and when he died he transformed into semi-mindless creature, which shocked her. She here of the man and how he almost case an uproar and if he continue to live the Devils would have to get involved.

Okuyasu explained that he died at the hands of a man named Jotaro Kujo in his younger days. Okuyasu doesn't blame Jotaro for his father's transformation it was both his father own fault and DIO. He was going to be here as long as he needed to, until he finds his father, he's going to pay back the person that took him. But being it was DIO, he could have supernatural allies somewhere.

"That's my reason for being here, if is the Fallen Angels that took my father. Then I'll hunt every last of them down make them tell either were he is or who stole him." He growled.

"I'm sorry for your loss and what happened to your father. But my I make your a deal?" She asked.

"If it to be your servant I'm good, I like to keep my humanity, I didn't cheat death twice to lose like that." He stated firmly.

"I wasn't going to ask you that but please remind me to ask you how that is at some point. I was going to ask you if you like the joined the club." She said chuckling.

"Why? Isn't it "Devil's only" kind of club?" he asked confused.

"In a way, yes. But we're not against people joining, plus while your here we can help you find your father." She said smiling.

"I heard of the phrase "dealing with the devil" before so, what the catch?" He asked.

"My, you sure know your streets smarts, all I ask is that you help from time to time with Stray Devils, and other things." She said still smiling.

"That all, find I guess I'll join your little club." He sighed.

And with that Okuyasu was getting tired and left for home, he would check in this place in the morning.

"My he's sure is a bizarre but interesting fellow." Akeno said. "One moment he looks all calm and then he's snarling anger, I never meant someone like that." She stated.

"Yes he is, but he's a kind soul who suffered a lot, you can see it in his eyes. I wonder what the Fallen Angels want with the likes of DIO's cell? Nothing good that's for sure." She said seriously. "But I wonder, what does your Stand say about you, Okuyasu Nijimura?" She said in wonder.

It was late at night and Okuyasu was yawning, this whole thing was more than enough to tire out the punk Stand User.

* * *

"Good Grief, this day been a btch. I think I'll just sleep this off." He groaned stretching his neck.

The next morning Okuyasu was up and getting ready, he got a new phone to keep in contact with Jotaro just in case. He wasn't sure if he should tell Jotaro of what has happened in this town or not. He decided to hold off on that until he had a better understanding of this town. He continue as normal, as he was walking he ran into Issei somehow. Okuyasu found out that Issei run into a Fallen Angel and unlocked his Sacred Gear, but was gloomy on the face Rias scolded him for what happened.

Okuyasu simply just patted him on the back and tried to assure him that she was mostly concerned with his health.

Just the they heard what sounded like someone falling and the two turn to see bit a girl that fall face forward with her butt and panties showing, Okuyasu blush and look away would Issei blush and and had perverted smile. Not being the pervert of the two Okuyasu help the girls up, she was far shorter the him, and she had long blonde hair and emerald eyes. Okuyasu blush and let her go with a nervous laugh, her headcover git blow away and would have gotten to far if Okuyasu didn't had **The Hand** grab it.

"You alright?" He asked handing it to her.

"Yes thank you, ah do have any direction I'm a little lost." She asked with a cute smile.

Of course Okuyasu was new here so Issei was the one to let the way. They two found out she was a nun of the church and that she was even on her way there, Okuyasu wasn't sure where he stood with the church or God, Keicho told him how he didn't believe in God with everything that happened to the brothers, Okuyasu wasn't shock, as for him he like to believe his brother's soul was at peace along with their mother, and that Kira's and DIO's soul are in hell burning and suffering.

"I'm so glad I ran into someone kind like you two in this town, I guess some is looking out for, huh?" She asked nicely.

"It the least we can do, don't want some creep tricking you." Okuyasu said smiling back.

"Yeah." Issei said but saw her cross and was unconformable.

"Is everything is okay?" She asked.

"Oh, it all good." He assured.

But then they heard crying and looked to see a boy as he scraped his knee, the girls went to go help the boy, and to the shock of the duo they saw her heal his knee with some odd greenlight from her hands.

"_It's just like Jouske's **Crazy Diamond**._" He thought in shock.

They continue to walk to the church as it was silent.

"You must be surprised." She said softly.

"I've already seen weirder shit than that." Okuyasu casually said. "In fact you remind of a friend who has a similar ability." He stated.

"Yeah, that sure is an amazing power you got there." Issei agreed.

"Thank you I consider a gift and a blessing, truly it wonderful." She said softly but Okuyasu pick up something else.

They made it to the church, Okuyasu saw that Issei was having a bad reaction to the church, Okuyasu wasn't all that surprised, Devils and church they didn't mixed well. The girl wanted to thanked the two but Issei wasn't up for it because of his body refused to move and Okuyasu needed to go shopping.

"Well that okay, I'm Asia Argento, it was a blessing meeting you both." She said cheerfully.

"Names, Okuyasu Nijimura, and no problem it rare to have people like you around." He said smiling.

"And I'm Issei Hyouduo, your very much welcome." He said kindly.

"It was very nice both of you, I'll remember this for a long time, so I hope we meet again." She said a bit shyly.

"Yeah me too." Issei said blushing.

"Likewise, the only true goodbye is in death so I'm sure we'll meet again." Okuyasu said coolly.

The two left Asia, but as Okuyasu say, he really did need to go shopping, he needed food and clothing. Before he left he had Issei put his contact in Okuyasu's phone to keep in touch since he was joining the club anyway. Okuyasu looked at the church one more time and left to do some shopping, things have gotten more interesting here, but Okuyasu want to know if he made the right deal with the right person, the only way to know that answer is wait for time to tell.

"Hang out dad, I'll find you no matter what." He said firmly looking to the sky. "And I make the bitch or bastard the took you pay for it." He clenched his fist.

* * *

Done! Here the chapter, I'm sure you hope Okuyasu didn't became Rias servant and he didn't, that was never the direction that I was taking! And before you asked my other more popular fanfic are being worked on, so please be a little more patience one that.

So what was your favorite part in this chapter? What do you think of Okuyasu making a deal with Rias? How do you think Okuyasu will feel about Freed? What do you think of Okuyasu facing Raynare? How do you think Okuyasu will react to seeing her? Please review me your answers, and as always, thank you for your support!

Peace!

P.S: One more thing, I got a negative review that was very insulting to my writing, I'm open to for my flaw being pointed out so I can do better but please do not be so negative with how I do my work it very upsetting so please keep this in mind and thank.


	4. Chapter 4

My poll is now closed, I'll be making another poll on this fanfiction and keep your eyes out very soon.

I don't own Highschool DXD or JJBA DIU

* * *

Chapter 4: **The Psycho Exorcist! Meeting A Fallen Angel? Okuyasu's Boil Rage Unleash!**

Okuyasu was on his way home with bags of food and clothes that should hold over for a few weeks before he needs to go out shopping again. He saw it was getting late and quickly headed home to drop off the bags, on his way he thought about the stray devils. There were more out there, and they will keep killing people and eating them. He knows what it was like to lose someone you care about and even feel lonely. He didn't want anyone else to feel that type of pain, maybe that was why he took the deal.

He unpacked his food and clothes and put them away, he could go to bed and rest but he had this itching feeling to hunt down some Stray Devils or maybe find a Fallen Angel. So he moved out and was looking for anything but the night was quiet, he kept up his patrol for a little longer but then he got the scent of blood and this was fresh. He ran as fast as he could and hoped he wasn't too late. He saw the door was closed, but he still sense the feeling of danger.

He opened the door and entered the house, and the scent of blood grow thicker. Then heard a scream and rush forward and saw in shock at what he saw, he saw Issei on the wooden floor wounded, a man with silver hair and red eyes standing over him with a sword of light in one hand a gun in the other, and lastly what truly shocked him was the corpse of someone who he couldn't tell was man or woman cut to pieces in a pool of blood.

He was beyond shock, he couldn't understand who would do this? He turned to the man that was ignorant of his presence, and before he could finish off Issei… he had **The Hand** scrape away space so the man stabbed the floor, which confused him. Okuyasu place his left hand on the man's shoulder, which confused him and what happened next was Okuyasu had **The Hand** deliver a painful right hook across the man's face making slam into the wall, coughing up blood.

"Ah, Okuyasu?" Issei said in shock.

Okuyasu didn't say a word and look at the man as he slowly got to his feet, rubbing his cheek that was in intense pain, his vision blurry. He looks to see what hit him and saw Okuyasu but his eyes were shadowed.

"Did you do this?" He asked in a calm tone.

"What?" The man asked in confusion.

"Did. You. Do. This?" He asked pointing to the corpse.

"Oh? Of course it was me. That person chose to give up being a human, so I finish off the filthy sinner!" The man said with a craze smile.

Okuyasu felt his blood boil, he was actually proud of this? He murdered a person… a complete stranger to him in cold blood? At that moment Okuyasu saw he was no different from Kira Yoshikage, a cold-hearted son of a bitch that murders for his wants and needs.

"Do you have any idea who they were? What kind of life they had? What their family going to think about this? How do you think they feel?" He asked the man which his still calm tone.

"Like I damn! If they care so much for their life and family, they shouldn't have chosen the devil's path, filthy fucker can rot for all I care! For there crimes as a sinner!" The man said laughing.

Okuyasu had reached his limit when he heard the man laugh.

"You bastard… how can just… laugh that them." Issei said in shock and anger.

Okuyasu had enough of the man laughter, and scrape away space pulling him within his range, and then deliver another punch to his face with **The Hand** knocking him back with greater force. Making the man spit up more blood.

"Your going to pay for that, I'm going to make you regret every word you said, everything you've done, you're irredeemable. Your just rotten piece of pigshit that deserve everything coming to ya!" Okuyasu said in rage. "But before I kick the shit out of you, tell me your name." He said pointing at him.

"You bastard… so you siding with the devil than? Very well, I'll murder your ass too and sent you to hell along with that nobody you care so much about!" The man shouted. "I Freed Sellzen, will end you!" He shouted.

Before the two could get into a fight, they heard a scream and saw it was… Asia? She was in total shock from the look of the corpse, she was horrified by the scene. Okuyasu and Issei were both confused and shocked.

"Don't… don't do this." She said terrified.

"R-Right your still a newbie." The man stated. "This is what the job is, we disposed people who have been bewitched by the devils." He said smiling.

Okuyasu only glared at him. Asia turn and was shocked to see Okuyasu and Issei here as well.

"N-No. It can't be." She said still in shock.

"_Shit._" Okuyasu thought with a grim look on his face.

"A-Asia… I." Issei tries to speak, but couldn't.

"What this, you know each other?" Freed asked.

"I-Issei… Okuyasu… why are you two here?" Asia asked still shocked.

Okuyasu choice to remain silent and keep an eye on Freed.

"It because… I'm a devil, Asia." He answered looking down.

"N-No… that can't be." She said in disbelief.

"I didn't want to lie to you!" He told her. "That's why I thought it was better to never see again." He told her saddened.

Okuyasu couldn't hide the look of grim and sadness on his face, it was heartbreaking to hear let alone be apart of, he couldn't even find the words to say to her or even stomach the look on her face if he turned.

"Not that this isn't heart-warming but you and these two can never be together." Freed told her. "The Fallen Angels told us that our kind and there's can't be together, have you forgotten that?" Freed asked her.

That made Okuyasu widened his eyes, he glared at him and was now pissed off.

"_Fallen Angels?_" Issei thought confused.

"Fallen Angel?" Okuyasu said in a low tone. "If your know those fucks, then tell me where the hell they are." He sneered at Freed.

"What this? You have some kind of grudge against the Fallen Angels?" Freed asked with a smirk.

"You better watch your mouth, or I rip out your tongue." He said with a growl.

The hostile intent leak out into the air, making it heavy. Issei sweated in shock at the sight of one person able to release so much hostility, Asia was in fear at this.

"My, my you sure have a lot of rage for a human. I wonder why?" Freed said taunting Okuyasu.

"You better stop wasting my time and answer me, before I really lost my temper." Okuyasu told him.

"Fat check!" Freed shouted and fired a holy bullet.

Okuyasu block the shot with his Stand but it was fast to his had to focus his attention of it was a moment, and that was all the time Freed needed to attack as he swung his sword at Freed. Okuyasu backup as he was grazed with a horizontal slash to the chest. He growled in anger and how **The Hand** retaliate with a left hook knocking Freed into another wall. Okuyasu checked the grazes, and thankfully it was shallow so he wouldn't have to worry about too much bleeding. But it wasn't over yet, Freed was starting to become adapted to Okuyasu blows of mercy, it he really wanted him dead he cave the madman head in or just erased him. But he was Okuyasu only lead to the Fallen Angel and he wasn't one to murder it would leave a bad taste in his mouth. Okuyasu deflect more shot as he also had to watch out for swords swing that could prove fatal if he got too close for comfort. He couldn't deliver a proper counter without getting stab or slash, and these bullets had him keeping his guard up. He was stumped, but there are moments like this, were you need to think out the box. And so when he got another slash he punch Freed with his real fist knocking him back and almost taking his light out!

Okuyasu turn to Issei and Asia, he knew things were going to get hairy something wasn't done, he couldn't fight at his fullest.

"You both should get out of here." He told them. "I follow once I get this guy to talk, and dish out more pain for him." He said seriously.

But as he turned to face Freed, he felt something hit his right side and look and saw that he was shot, he staggered a bit quickly cover the wound.

"_S-Shit! I got too careless!_" Okuyasu thought as Freed lunged at him.

Okuyasu block the slash and back way, he saw that he was losing blood. And if this continued he be in a tight spot. He continued to dodge the swing, would also keeping pressure on his wound. But he wasn't fast enough to dodge the next one and was hit in the right leg making him unable to move as fast.

"Say your prayers now bitch, because I'm about to send you to hell!" Freed said laughing as he swung his sword at Okuyasu's neck.

"_Shit! I won't be able to dodge in time!_" Okuyas thought as he looked for a way to survive this.

"No! Don't!" Asia said block the swung with her body making Freed stop.

"What the hell is this?" He said annoyed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Please have mercy… this man hasn't sin… he innocent." Asia pleaded.

"Asia get back." Okuyasu grunted.

"These man is siding with a devil, our sworn enemy. If that how he wants to do it then he can die with the devil. You made pledge to defeat them." Freed sneered.

"It doesn't matter what he is or who he's defending. You can't think this the father would want this!" Asia countered.

"Enough of this bullshit!" He shouted.

And slashed her clothes revealing everything, she panic and cover herself up. In that moment, in that very moment… Okuyasu saw nothing but red and the world around him was block along with his thought.

"Have you lost your fucking mind, are there maggots growing in your skull!?" Freed shouted grabbing her by the chin. "Our Fallen Angel friends said I'm not to hurt you, bu-"He could finish as he was hit full force in the face.

The force of the blow knocking him back into a wall destroying it. Okuyasu had a surprisingly calm on his face, but that because his rage how evolve into bloodlust, he had every intention of making Freed suffer before he died.

"You lowly piece of wasted of dog shit, how can there be someone so sickeningly vile alive? For your to even do such a thing to an innocent and pure girl with no remorse." He said in a calm angry tone. "I'll make you regret ever even having the thought, you motherfucker!" Okuyasu said in rage.

Freed was trying to get up but he spit up blood as he was in a lot of pain, his head was spinning and he couldn't see straight. His head was bleeding and he couldn't remember what happened for a moment, it slowly came back to him and now he was mad. Okuyasu was guarding Asia to keep her safe.

"You little shit… I'll make you into a mince meat!" He shouted in anger.

Okuyasu know he could take him, but he needed to end this now! As Freed jumped in the air and was ready to split Okuyasu in half, a red magic circle appeared and from it, Kiba appeared and blocked the attack.

"The hell? Kiba." Okuyasu said in shock.

"Hey Issei and Okuyasu, thought you could use some help." Kiba told the two.

"I'm fine, but Issei could use some help." Okuyasu told the Knight.

More of them come through the portals as Akeno and Koneko were here as well.

"Haha, now it's a real party! I good old gangbang!" Freed shouted in excitement.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he one of us, and the other one is off limits too." Kiba told him.

" Disappointed I'm far from it, so what the deal are you the pitcher and their the catcher?" Freed asked with a grin.

"I'm going to break his fucking jaw for that." Okuyasu said with growl.

"You got quite the mouth for a priest." Kiba told him.

"Oh spare me, douchebag! What are you sensitive? Hunting your kind if my only one concerned!" Freed snapped.

"My my, this guy is a piece of work." Akeno said.

"And you my dear, are a hot piece of ass. Ah, those eyes are killing me, there's nothing I lust over more than a sexy devil bitch." Freed said lewdly.

"Okay I really am going to break his jaw." Okuyasu said disgusted by this man.

"If you want it, come and get it." Rias said and then blasted Freed. "Although I doubt you could handle it, nobody hurts my servants." She said firmly.

"President." Issei said in awe.

"Well look who show their tits, don't get a head or yourself because I just hear them." Freed smirked.

"It's alright, I'm here." She told Issei.

" Thank you, I'm sorry, I fail you again." Issei said saddened.

"Like at hurt you are, I'm sorry, I send you into the hands of an exorcist with no idea." Rias said upset.

Okuyasu just rolled his eyes, but smile at the somewhat tender scene. He then took a knee as he saw his bullet wound was making him weak and he was losing blood.

"Same for you Okuyasu, I can't thank you enough for saving Issei. Your even hurt." Rias said to the Stand User.

"This is nothing more than a few scratches, I had worse." Okuyasu said shrugging it off.

"I doubt bullet wounds can counts as scratches." Akeno said with a smile.

Okuyasu was going to counter but wheeze in pain.

"There a barrier in place just a moment ago, so we didn't realize." Rias told the two.

Freed now in enrage and glared at Asia, Okuyasu covered her and glare back, telling him to try it.

"You were supposed to make the barrier, you stupid bitch!" He shouted in rage.

And was going to take a step forward, but was stopped as a sharp piece of wood was inches away from hitting his left foot.

"Just try and take another step, and see what happens." Okuyasu said with a glare.

"Why you." Freed said in anger.

"I won't forgive those who hurt my servants, or those that pick on the weak. And I can't stand evil monster like you, therefore I will purge you from this world." Rias said serious.

"Well shit. The punk was enough, but Big Red could be a problem. I made need backup." Freed stated.

"Fallen Angels are here." Koneko said smelling them, and then a portal appeared.

Okuyasu eyes widened and saw his chance to finally get some answers! He tried to move but he was still in pain, he then a warm glow on the wound where the bullet hit him. He looks to see Asia healing his wounds.

"Asia." He muttered.

"No one had ever speaking like that about me. Even though you sided with devils, your not a bad person you just can't be." Asia told the punk with a teary smile.

He just frowned, he know that look anywhere. It the look of some who suffered from loneliness, he had the look once so he could understand how she feels.

"Hahahahaha, now your in for it! I hope you like Light Spear because that what on the menu!" Freed laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Akeno asked.

"Right now we need to get Issei out of here." Rias told her Queen. "Akeno proper to jump!"

"Right." She said.

"Koneko, make sure we have Issei." she told her Rook.

"Roger." She said throw a dresser at Freed.

"Wait, we can't leave Asia!" Issei shouted.

"I'm sorry but this circle is only for members of my household that can travel this way." Rias said a bit sad.

That met Okuyasu was going to be left behind as well, but she knew he could take care of himself. Issei struggle to try and go save Asia, but it was pointless as they were gone, Okuyasu ready himself for the Fallen Angel now that he was all heal help.

"You should go too Okuyasu, it's not safe." Asia told him.

"Fat chance, I have something that I need them to tell me. If anyone should run it's you." He told her.

She remains silent, Freed was slowly waking up after being hit with a dresser. Okuyasu walk up to him and kick so hard hit jaw came loose and he was knocked out cold. As the portal widened and something look like it was about to come out, Okuyasu kept his guard up and was about to strike. But then felt a quick but powerful blow to the back of the neck, and then his world became dark and he blacked out.

It revealed to be someone in a cloak, they knock out Okuyasu to keep him from getting killed. Then grab him before he hit the ground and were about to leave, but turn to Asia and does the same thing, and they spread their black wings and flew out of the house fast.

"Count yourself lucky, if I haven't been there you be killed." The hooded figure told the knockout Stand User.

They dropped them off at Okuyasu's house and left the two there, they created a barrier to keep the two safe from the Fallen Angels.

"You not ready, it too early for you to die now. It would be a waste of life. Treasure your life, by your time and strength, only then will you truly be ready." They said and flew out.

* * *

The next morning, Okuyasu found himself on the floor in the living room. He was trying to figure out what happened. He then remember what happened with Freed and then the Fallen Angels, he lost his chance.

"Damn it." He cursed. "There goes my chances of finding pops, but then again the last time I face one of them I was beating with little effort and if I had to face more of them I just be killed." He said grimly, it was a hard pill to swallow but it was the truth.

He's nothing more to do but get ready for the day, as he was about to getting ready to shower he heard a noise in the kitchen and checks it out and to his shock and relief he see Asia.

"Yo." He said which made her jump in surprise.

"O-Okuyasu, go-good morning." She told the Stand User.

"Morning, this is sure is a surprise." He said in a relaxed tone.

It was awkward and quiet, Okuyasu didn't know what got him or why Asia was here either. His guess was something or someone knock them both out and brought him home. But the question is, who?

"If your hungry we can go out." He told her. "Just let me get ready." He said heading up starts.

"O-Okay." She said timidly.

Now it was surprising for the fact the Okuyasu was able to handle what happened very well seeing a cute nun girl digging through his kitchen for food. Well he really wasn't the moment he was out of sight and earshot, he broke down in shock!

"_What the hell!? Why the hell is she here!? Better question is how did we even get in the home!?_" He thought in shock.

He never had a girl at his original house, so to have one here at his new house was a shock. He took deep breaths, he quickly got ready and put on new clothes and return and the two left the house. On the way out they walk around for a bit, it was quiet but not an awkward one. Okuyasu was enjoying the view, and Asia was enjoying the aura he gave off. It was different from the one he gave off last night.

Along the way they ran into Issei, Okuyasu gave him the details of what had happened. After they went to get some food. Asia felt awkward as she didn't know what to say to Issei after last night, but it also because she didn't know how to eat a hamburger, Issei showed her and she followed suit blushing a bit. Okuyasu just groaned and rolled his eyes looking away, get the same feeling he got when seeing Koichi and Yukako dating.

After that Issei decided to show Asia the wonders of life, and took her to an arcaded. Okuyasu wasn't much a fan of them, but he did get a kick out of watching Josuke fail in video games. He even saw Issei win her a prized. He got this weird feeling of nostalgia from just watching them, it was almost like they were a couple.

"Ya'know, he not so bad. For a pervert." Okuyasu laugh a bit.

He truly wished that he had something like that, he wonders what it would feel like to have someone close to you be more than a friend.

"_Will I ever have that?_" He thought feeling a bit solemn.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Asia said with glee.

"Really, I had a good time as well." Issei told her.

But then his wound from Freed acted up, Asia saw it this and the two moved to somewhere more private in the public, Okuyasu followed. He saw her heal up Issei, he was amazed. It was just like Josuke's own healing ability. Asia began to share her story.

"When I was a baby I was abandoned by real parents. They left me in front of a small church in Europe, I was told when they found me I wouldn't stop crying the sweet nun there brought me up. One day when I was about 8, a sad little puppy found its way into the church were I lived I prayed my hardest that God would spare him. And when I did a miracle happened, because of my power I was taken to a larger church. Men and women from all over the world came to visit and I was told to heal them. The thought I possess the thing were I could help people made me so happy, I felt I finally had a purpose." She told the two feeling real happiness to be able to help others.

"_So her ability came to light, and then those church guys used it_." Okuyasu thought.

"I came across someone who have been hurt real bad. I was able to heal him, but he wasn't a man. They said anyone who had my kind of power was a heretic, so I ran." She told them still smiling.

But Okuyasu saw no happiness, it was the face of loneliness. It enraged him that they would use her for their own needs and when they saw what her power were able to do, chased her out. He never felt such rage before, the thought that sure a pure-hearted, selfless girl that was abandoned and then kick out made his blood boil.

"_Those fucks, how the hell do you justify the actions of someone trying to just help!_" He thought in anger.

"That's awful. So you ran and after that you joined the Fallen Ones."

"Yes." She told him.

Then heard the sound of stone getting crushed, and they saw Okuyasu had punch the stone formation next to him in a fit of rage.

"Unforgivable. That just unforgivable." He sneered.

"It alright, I haven't forgotten who I am, and I say my prayers everyday and try my best to live a good life." she said with a soft smile. "There awful, they do horrible evil things in the name of God." she said with a slight frown.

"That's what make them fallen the, they'll go to any level they can to get what they want. No matter how many people died or who dies." Okuyasu said grimly. "Nothing more then piece of shit with wings." He stated.

"All this suffering has to be a test of my faith. If I'm able to overcome it then maybe all my dreams will come true. That what I believe anyway." She told the two.

"What is your dream?" Issei asked.

"To make lifetime friends, to do cool things together, to be able to have fun without worry, care for one another with each other." She explained. "Kind of silly isn't it, honestly I would be happy to have any friends." She stated.

Issei took all this in and and look determined.

"I don't care what others say, I'm your friend. I mean how can we not be after all we been through."

"Same, fuck those bastard and what anyone else says. I'm your friends as well!" Okuyasu said firmly.

"We've hung out, and gotten to know each other pretty well, plus I won you that stuffed animal, and I definitely care about you." Issei told Asia with a slight blush.

"Same here, no one should have to suffer like you have. You already have friends." Okuyasu told her with a smile.

"We can't, I care you both too. But we can't it's forbidden, and I don't want to cause you two any trouble." She told them

"I'm sick of tired of everyone telling me I can't, were friends. And that finally." Issei told Asia.

"Yeah, sorry to tell ya. But your stuck with us from now on, that's what friends." Okuyasu told her.

"Really? Alright, Thank you Issei and Okuyasu." She said with a teary smile.

But then Okuyasu felt a chill in the air, and it was a dark presence.

"Isn't that sweet." Said the voice of a woman with black wings, black hair, wearing skimpy clothing.

"Crap it's Yuma." Issei cursed.

"Laby Raynare." Asia said in shock.

Okuyasu remained quiet, but he was seething with rage. He was having flashbacks to the time were his father was kidnapped and his house was burned down.

"Raynare? Right she a Fallen Angel." Issei said.

Okuyasu eyes were shadowed, he was pissed.

"So the rumors of you falling into wicked devil hood is true, and I had high hopes for you." Raynare told Issei, and then turned to Asia. "Don't think you can get away from me a second time Asia." She glared.

"I want no part of the evil you and the other Angels are doing!" Asia yelled at Raynare.

"What?" Issei said confused.

"Remember last night, I think someone knock me and Asia out and we ended up back at my house." He told Issei.

"I'm not sure how to feel about that, but I'm glad that it happened." Issei said to Okuyasu.

"Unlike you, I'm decent enough to respect a woman's privates." Okuyasu told him, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, what do you want with me Yuma!?" Issei asked the Fallen Angel.

"My business isn't with you little boy, although we can finish what we started." Raynare smirked, making Issei shiver a bit. "Let's have fun." She said creating a spear of light.

"A spear of light." Issei said feeling a little on edge.

"I hate to see someone die a virgin." She smirked.

Okuyasu thought it was time to step him and moved forward, he had his hands in his pocket.

"Okuyasu, what are you doing?" Issei asked.

"I still have some questions, plus this saves me the energy of hunting them down." He told Issei. "You need to take Asia and get out of here." He told him.

"What!? And leave you here!?" He asked in shock. "No wa-" He started.

"Go, Issei." But Okuyasu told him, and his tone left no room for debate.

He was against it, but the way he handle Freed last night show he wasn't a pushover. But still is was a Fallen Angel. He begrudgingly left, taking Asia with him as they ran as fast as possible away from Raynare.

"How cute, he's thinks he can get away." She said throwing the spear.

But Okuyasu erased it before it touch them, Raynare just frowned and was now annoyed. She turn to Okuyasu and knew from the get go what he was. He stood there being firm but his eyes were shadowed.

"Stand User, huh? Now what's your kind doing here? And why are you protecting a devil from likes of me?" Raynare asked him.

"There my friends, do I need any other reason?" He asked calmly. "Plus I be meeting to ask you some questions" He told her.

"And what would that be? And just why should I tell you?" She glaring at Okuyasu. "How dare you have the nerve to demand anything from me?" She sneered.

"How dare I?" He said quietly. "How dare one of you… take away my father from me. And how dare you think I let you get away with it." He said with a growl.

"What?" She said in confusion.

"Where is he, tell were the fuck did you my dad!" He shouted with rage.

And when on the offensive and called out **The Hand** and throw a right hook, but Raynare backed up. She was shocked by the power Okuyasu had, she felt her right cheek and saw that he had grazed her and that made blood leak from her cheek. Okuyasu glare with rage as he plan on making Raynare talk. They made this a personal fight when one of them broke and burned down his house, kidnapped his father, and almost killed him.

"You have quite the power. But it's useless if you can't hit me!" She shouted and throw a bigger light spear.

Okuyasu brace himself as he deflect the spear so it miss him and didn't hit any bystanders.

"I'll make you tell me what you now, even if I have to beat it out of you." He said with a glared.

"Tch, your kind were always the most annoying to deal with." Raynare said in annoyance. "What would a muscle-head douchebag wants with us Fallen Angels. Your better off butting out of this and leaving." She scoffed.

"You run your mouth a lot for someone dressed up to like a two-bit hooker." Okuyasu countered.

Raynare glared hatefully at Okuyasu, she forms to two spear and throws them at the punk Stand User. He erased them, and look at her to see what else she may had planned up her sleeve.

He wasn't going to show his ace yet, but it is going to be a pain to her get her down with her having wings. He charged and he used his Stand to boost himself into the air and attack with a barrage of punches, but she back away before they could hit her. Okuyasu not going to let her get away that easily, and teleports closer to her and before she could react, delivers her a right hook across the face knocking her to the ground and making a splash.

Okuyasu lands a few feet away and as Raynare slowly regains her sense, Okuyasu planted his right foot on her wings and his right fist and aim at her fist. She couldn't move and was stuck, Okuyasu glared down at her.

"I'm going to ask you this once, and if you don't give me the answer I want. I'll beat the shit out of you." He told her.

"You dare threaten me!?" she shouted about to make a light spear.

But Okuyasu added pressure to her wings, enough to cause her some pain but nothing too much.

"Try anything, and we'll find out how well you fly with only one wing." He threatened.

She gritted her teeth and glare at the Stand User, he could care less about how she felt, all he wanted for t know were his dad was.

"Where the hell have you winged pieces of birdshit taken my dad?" He sneered the question.

"What are you talking about!? I have no idea of what your asking!" She shouted at him.

"You know something, and if I have to beat your face to get you to talk… so be it." He said with a glare.

He raised his right fist and was ready to hit her, but he was so focused on her that he failed to realized she wasn't alone, and was hit in the left side. He widened his eye as he stagger back blood gushing out, he cover the wound but Raynare was free and with a smirk she jammed another light spear in his abdomen, he was able to move fast enough so that he was in the right side.

He coughed blood and fall to his knees, panting and his vision getting blurry. He tried his best to stop the bleeding but he was losing too much blood.

"Jeeeez, Raynare. Did you really let a human pinned you down like that?" Said the voice of a Fallen Angel that look like a little girl with blonde hair in twists and blues wearing a black poofy dress.

"Hush Mittelt! This human a Stand User." She told her follow Fallen Angel.

"*Gasp* Really?" She said in shock.

"Yes, and he a powerful Stand. But it seems he doesn't know how to properly use it, but he could be trouble so let do away with him now." Raynare told her.

Okuyasu was trying to regain his strength and keep himself from blacking out or he'll bleed out and die.

"_Sh-Shit! I… I… need to move!_" He thought gritting his teeth, he able to scrape then space enough to get out of the water and is now leaning against one of the rock formations.

"Did the others retrieve the girl?" Raynare asked Mittelt.

"Yep! That devil boy tried to get in the way, but he was easily taken care of. Although I don't know if he was alive or dead." Mittelt said casually.

"It doesn't matter, once we do the ritual everything will be complete." Raynare said with a smirk.

She then turned to face Okuyasu, she and Mittelt form large light spear in both hands. They throw them at Okuyasu, he widened his eyes as the came at him, the next thing that happens large explosion, when the smoke clears it reveals Okuyasu's body buried under stone as his right hand is seen sticking out, motionless.

"And that take care of that, let go." Raynare said and flew off.

"Okay." Mittelt follows.

It was quiet for sometime, once the Fallen Angels are far enough away Okuyasu hands twitches, and then the rubble begins to slowly shake as from the look of it it Okuyasu raises, he bloody and badly hurt but alive.

"That was a… close one… if I didn't… erased some of those… light spears… I be dead." He grunted, he then cough up blood and takes a knee. "Issei… A-Asia… I… I… I… ha-have too." But he soon blacks out.

Later one both were at the Occult Research Club, Issei got into a fight with two familiar Fallen Angels and got hurt, but Asia heal him. She pleaded for them spare to Issei and she would go with them. Issei felt worthless for not being able to protect her a second time.

He found Okuyasu past out and bleeding out, be lucky he was able to get him to his house. Said Stand User soon regain consciousness and lick his wounds, fixing himself up. He stitch up any cuts and for the more serious one, he cauterize them it hurt like hell but it stops the bleeding." He then covered himself in bandages, mostly on his stomach area and arms.

Right now, as Koneko was going to enjoy a sweet treat, she flinched when she hears a slap. That because Rias had slap Issei for not listening to her.

"Let me try again, if I said don't you don't. You need to forget about Asia, you are a member of the Gremory family now." Rias told Issei sternly.

"Fine, then maybe it's time you release me from your household. Because I refuse to let her go." Issei told her.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Rias told him.

"Of course not, I'm your precious Pawn. Can't do without your most important piece." He stated.

"That's enough Issei." Rias told him firmly. "Pawns are important, their not the weakest in the game in anyway." She told him.

Issei looked unsure.

She then explains to Issei the meaning of the Evil Pieces and how Pawn work, like if a Pawn enters enemy territory like the Fallen Angel's Church, Issei would be able to rank up a soon gain all the powers of the other pieces, besides the King. Rias also went into detail about how a Sacred Gear works, and it relies on emotions to work properly. Akeno appeared and whisper something into Rias ear, and then the two left for some important business.

"Akeno and I have to step out for a moment." She told them.

"Wait, I still have some questions." Issei said still confused on something.

"Remember, no matter the rank a single devil can not stand up to a fallen one." Rias told him and disappeared.

"I guess we'll just see about that, won't we?" Issei said determine.

"You going?" Kiba asked.

"Yep, and there's no point in stopping me." Issei told him.

"Your gonna get killed." Kiba told him.

"Well I can deal with that if I can't save Asia." Issei said determine.

"That's very brave, and very stupid too. This is suicide." Kiba said.

"What good are you to Asia dead, try using your head moron." Okuyasu told Issei.

"It's none of your business!" Issei at them.

Okuyasu gave him a glare that said otherwise, and Kiba already had his sword.

"It's just as much my business as it is your, you think you'll save her if your weak ass get kill before you even reach the front door?" Okuyasu asked harshly but honestly.

"You heard the President, you go into that church you'll be promoted but she also said you couldn't do it by yourself." Kiba told Issei.

"Right." He said.

"So we're coming with, and there's nothing you can say to stop us so save your breath dude." Kiba said.

"That's right, so don't even bother." Okuyasu told Issei.

"Koneko too?" He asked in surprise.

"There's nothing else going on." She said plainly.

So it was decided, the four of them were going to storm the Fallen Angel's Church to rescue Asia, and Okuyasu planned to get answers from Raynare… after he deliver her a firm and brutal beating.

* * *

Here the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Here the deal I'll be moving into my new house and I don't know if it will have Wi-Fi or not, so if it doesn't it will be a while until I update. And as you can tell I'm doing a refresh on my fanfic, correcting them. But I will return and with newer and better stories.

What was your favorite part of this fanfiction? How do you think Okuyasu will react to Asia's death? And how do you think he'll handle a second round with Raynare? Please review your answers and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

I am doing a rewrite to fix loopholes and grammar. So I haven't updated some of my work so I apologize to that. But here the 5 chapter, enjoy.

I don't own Highschool DXD or JJBA DIU

* * *

Chapter 5: **The Battle At The Fallen Angel's Church! A Hard Lost? And Rage Unleash!**

The group of four was swiftly making their way to the Fallen Angel's Church to rescue Asia, they made it there without being seen. Okuyasu wheezed in pain, he was still recovering from his last fight with the Fallen and without Josuke to heal him instantly, he had to deal with the pain.

"Oh, man, can you feel that?" Issei asked.

"No kidding, there must be a ton of priests inside there." Kiba pointed out.

"Awesome." Okuyasu said sarcastically.

"Seriously… I think I'm glad you guys are here." Issei told them.

"Well, hey, you and I are bubbies, right?" Kiba asked. "Besides… Fallen Angels aren't exactly my favorite things in the world. The truth is, I hate them." He said seriously.

"Oh yeah?" Issei asked.

"_This guy._" Okuyasu thought, looking at him.

"Hold on…! Don't just go in!" Issei told Koneko.

"No need to be sneaky; they know we're here." Koneko told them.

"That makes this all the easy." Okuyasu said, cracking his knuckles.

Then Koneko kicked open the doors and the four of them saw only an empty church. This was unnerving, but Okuyasu kept his senses open and watched for anything.

"This place is creepy." Issei commented, the rest agreed but then the same exorcist from before appeared.

"So we meet again! Glad you could make it… I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes, huh?" Freed said casually.

"Yeah, right!" Issei stated.

"Your'e better off laying dead in a ditch." Okuyasu said with venom in his voice.

"Here's the thing, I pride myself on the fact that I ever have to battle any devil more than once… and yet here you are… just rubbing it in…! If there's one thing I won't abide, its being mocked by maggot devils in the house of God!" Freed stated firmly. "So, whaddaya say? Let's finish this! the thought of tearing away your flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water!" He said with a derange look on his face, licking his gun.

"Your a fucking sicko." Okuyasu sneered with disgust.

"Tell me where she is!" Issei demanded.

"Oh right… you mean that dirty devil-loving whore of a Sister." Freed said without care, pissing off Okuyasu. "All you have to do is go down to the basement; she's right beneath the altar we're currently standing on." He answered.

"Downstairs." Kiba clarified.

"Right… but first you have to go through me." Freed told them.

"I'll enjoy doing so." Okuyasu said, with an angry grin on his face.

Issei activates his Sacred Gear while Okuyasu call out **The Hand**, Koneko makes the first move by throwing a seat at Freed but he slice it in half and mocks her for her size which she does not seem place about and through move, but he dodge them and fires holy bullets. Kiba takes his turn to attack Freed next and they cross blades, while Kiba avoids the holy bullets and tries to land a hit.

"You're quick." Kiba stated, acknowledging Freed's skills.

"Well you're not so bad yourself… of course that only makes me wanna kill you even more." Freed said with bloodlust and pointed his gun at Kiba and fires it but he able to dodge.

"Whoa! Kiba's like a total badass, huh?" Issei said, impressed.

"I guess." Okuyasu agreed.

"Alright… if you wanna get serious about this, I can too." Kiba told Freed, and then his sword turned pitch black.

The two cross blades but to Freed's surprise his holy sword was starting to fall apart once it touched Kiba's blade.

"Hey, what the hell is this!?" Freed asked in anger.

"The Holy Eraser… it's a sword of darkness that devours light." Kiba answered.

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" Freed asked frustrated.

"I didn't know he had a Sacred Gear!" Issei said, shock.

Okuyasu got tired of waiting, decided to join the fight and when Freed was open he had **The Hand** deliver a strong left punch that knocked Freed back and left a bruise, he hit the wall and clenched his jaw in pain.

"Remember me, fucker?" Okuyasu asked, sarcastically.

"I-It you… the devil-loving prick that broke my jaw. Yeah, I remember your dumbass." Freed said with a deranged smile. "It's still sore… so I pay you back by slaughtering you!"

"You can try asshole, but I don't have time for you!" Okuyasu shouted.

Okuyasu has **The Hand** scrape away the space between him and Freed, and delivers a vicious right hook that sends him to the wall. Okuyasu was trying to save as much energy as possible for his fight with Raynare. But he's getting ready to head downstairs, he was barely able to dodge a holy bullet to the head and saw Freed was still standing, now with blood leaking from his forehead, Okuyasu "tch" and rushes him!

Outside Rias and Akeno were waiting for the four to finish up, they ran into Mittelt. The two were even fazed by her presence, and even when she called for backup they didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Well well, the gang's all here." Akeno said with her usual smile.

Back with Okuyasu, he was able to give one up on Freed back by bashing his human fist directly into his across the head, and almost knocking him out, but he wasn't out of it yet. Okuyasu was panting a bit, but he didn't take any damage, he busted open the entrance downstairs.

"I'm going ahead! I'll save Asia and kick that Fallen Angel bitch's ass!" Okuyasu told them, and before any of the others could stop him he was already gone.

Freed got back up with a vengeance and was strictly focus on maiming Okuyasu, before Issei got in his way and gaining a promotion and using the power of the Rook, he was able to land a strong blow and knock Freed across the room, he was piss and tries to fight back but his early wound from Okuyasu had slowed him down and that barely left him time to block a attack from Kiba, and no time for him to avoid getting hit with a seat that Koneko throw at him. He was in no condition to continue this fight.

"I'll be damned if a bunch of devils are gonna get the best of Freed Sellzen…! You won the battle. But not the war, scum!" Freed shouted, and threw some kind of object that unleashed a bright flash that let him escape.

"Damn, he got away." Issei cursed.

"Forget him, let's keep moving." Kiba advised.

Okuyasu was running down the stairs, he was panting. He was still in pain from the wounds he suffered beforehand with his clash against Raynare and even though he stopped the bleeding, the pain was still making it hard for him to move properly, he tried to ease him with small shallow breathing.

"Shit, I wish Josuke was here right now. This pain would be nothing if he was here." Okuyasu groaned, but kept his fast pace down the stairs until he made it to the underground room.

"Come on in, although I wasn't expecting it would you, Stand User." Raynare said, smugly.

"I still own you for the wound you gave me, plus I never gave you that deserve beaten after I saved Asia." Okuyasu sneered at her.

"I'm afraid you're too late." Raynare told him, and showed Asia, chained to a large cross.

"Asia!" Okuyasu shouted in shock.

"Okuyasu… is that you?" Asia said weakly.

"I'll be right there! Just give him a minute!" Okuyasu tries to advance, but has to quickly deflect a light spear that was aimed for his heart, the blast sent him flying into a wall. "_Shit!_" He thought.

"Quite the touching reunion… but the ritual already over." Raynare told the Stand User.

"_Ritual…? What the hell is she talking about!?_" Okuyasu thought. "What the fuck are you doing to her?" He sneered with a heated glare.

"I'm gonna take her Sacred Gear and use it to fulfill my plans." Raynare told him, a sinister smile on her face, and soon the cross glowed and Asia screamed in pain.

"No!" Okuyasu shouted, forcing himself to get up.

"And once I take her Sacred Gear you can have her, well her body anyway." Raynare told him.

"What do you mean?" Okuyasu asked, feeling a pit form in his stomach.

"Once I take her Sacred Gear, I'll have no use for her... because she'll just be a hunk of lifeless flesh." Raynare told him, making his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"She'll… die?" He asked with dread.

"Fraid so." She said, not really caring.

"Not on my watc-"' But before Okuyasu could do a thing, it was too late, Asia had stopped screaming and her eyes lost all life and she just hung like a puppet, her Sacred Gear now outside of her chest.

"Twilight Healing… at last it's in my hands."Raynare said in awe.

Okuyasu felt his vein run ice cold, he was as still as a statue, he remained motionless for a few seconds as the reality of what he just saw sank into his skull. He's mind was having flashbacks to the death of his brother all over again.

Yes. I've been lusting after this power for years! Those miserable hearts are in the palm of my hand… perfect…" Raynare said with glee, and then injected Asia's Sacred Gear into her body and felt the body flow through her and she cackled. "I'll be beloved. I'll be the most powerful fallen anger there is! All those pricks who screwed me over are going to regret it!"

Okuyasu had still no move, it looked like he was suffering from an episode. The reality around him didn't even reach him, some of the exorcists saw this as their chance to finish him off. But Kiba and Koneko had made it just in time and knock them back, Issei joined the fray and one look at Asia's body made him worry for her even more, and all three of them push throw them, Kiba and Koneko held off the exorcist while Issei made a beeline for Asia. he finally made it, and dread at the shape she was in.

"Oh no." Issei said, hoping nothing terrible had happened.

"You deserve a reward for making it this far." Raynare stated, and released Asia.

Issei caught her and was relieved when he held her, but something was off, she felt so weak and cold.

"Go ahead and take the girl. I got what I needed." Raynare said smugly.

"You… What did you do to her?" Issei asked in anger.

"I took her Sacred Gear, that is the only reason I even wanted the girl." Raynare stated.

"You crazy bitch, give her back her Sacred Gear, now!" Issei demanded.

"Sorry. But I had to betray my superiors to snag that little gem." Raynare told him. "Unfortunately for you and that punk, you're both about to become my next victims. But the good news is… you all get to die together." She said sinisterly.

Okuyasu was still out of it, while Koneko and Kiba were fighting off against more exorcists but were starting to get overwhelmed.

"Issei! Fraid they've got the upperhand." Kiba told him.

"You know I can't believe… I ever wanted to be with you." Issei said with regret.

"As if I couldn't tell you were a virgin the first time I saw you." Raynare stated. "Made my job easier. You pansies will believe anything if you think you'll get your pole greased." She said, beating him while he was down.

"I actually liked you… or Yuma." Issei stated.

"Sweetie! That was the point! I needed you to play super hero to my damsel in distress. Poor thing. You wanted to believe it so badly you never even caught on. I wish you could see your face! It make the torture of spending so much time with you worth it!" Raynare said in a sweet voice, just rubbing salt in the wound.

"Why…? Why would you even let it go that far…? You had to've known it was pointless from the start… why let me worry so much about that stupid date?" Issei asked.

"Don't worry… that date was everything a girl like me could want… I was so bored the whole time I couldn't wait to kill you." Raynare said without care.

"What's wrong with you?" Issei asked, heartbroken.

The whole time this conversation was happening, Okuyasu was listening and every word that came out of Raynare's mouth, pissed him off greatly. It reminded of the scum he had the displeasure of meeting, people like Akira Otoshi, that kill his brother in cold-blood to gain power from the Arrow and then tried to kill Josuke's father to continue the life of guitar-playing without a care for the lives of others. Then there was the truly deranged and demented that take pleasure from their twisted desire like Kira Yoshikage, who only care for his life and would kill anyone to quell his sick desire for young girl's hand and stomp out anyone who found out to maintain his twist desire for a "peaceful life" it made Okuyasu sick to his stomach and pissed him off to no end, truly evil at heart and scum lower then the earth.

Raynare continues to run her mouth, mocking Issei while he holds Asia, who is still dying. And that was the final nail in the coffin for her. She was about to stab Issei with a spear of light, but a chunk of stone was thrown at her at neck-breaking speed, she was able to avoid the projectile but it could have taken her head off if it had hit her. The one who throw it was Okuyasu, he finally snap out his traumatic flashback and the look on his face was pure rage, veins were throbbing on his forehead and were close to bursting, his eyes held the bloodlust of furious beast, he bit his lip so hard it bleed, he was enrage beyond reason!

"You ran your mouth long enough." He said in a dead serious tone.

The intense bloodlust came in waves, he began to advance at Raynare with the sole intention of beating her within an inch of her life just to make her suffer for being the evil bitch she is. Some exorcists came at him dispute the intense aura of hostility, and they pay the price for such an act, Okuyasu used his second ability and with one swing of his hand, a grand amount of force burst and blasted the large group of exorcist away from him, their bone shatter on impact and they cough of a lot of blood before blacking out from pain.

"Stay out of my way." Okuyasu growled, sounding more animal than human.

This took Raynare back in shock, it was as if he had become a different person. She wasn't going to let this human get the better of her, but first she had to take care of Issei and Asia, but once Okuyasu had them within his range, he scraped away space between them and in seconds they were before him! Issei didn't even understand what had happened to him or how this happened.

"Take Asia and go, I'll deal with Raynare." Okuyasu told Issei.

"What, but-" Issei tried to protest.

"Now." Okuyasu said, his voice made it clear there was no room to argue.

Issei gulp then ran off without looking back, Raynare tries to take aim and hit Issei, but another chunk of stone aimed for her head distracts her. Okuyasu glares at her and walks up the steps one at a time.

"Don't even try it, you're dealing with me now." Okuyasu sneered at her, glaring at her

The look he gave her freaked her out a bit, her body wouldn't stop shaking at the sight of him, was she scared? Her?! Afraid of a human!? Impossible!

"D-Dammit! Don't get ahead, you dickless punk!" Raynare shouted in anger, and threw a spear of light at him.

Okuyasu has **The Hand** deflect the spear and continue to walk up the stairs getting closer with every step, Raynare grits her teeth and scream and throws more light spear at Okuyasu, he had **The Hand** deflect them, but his Stand wasn't as fast as the speed of light so it couldn't keep up forever, and it was proven when one of them graze his left shoulder, Okuyasu barely flinch at the pain but saw blood leak from the new wound. Raynare continue to throw more light spear, but her throw were becoming more accurate and faster, Okuyasu had his Stand continue deflecting them, but he got covers in grazed the leaked blood, like his right arm, left side of his ribs, right legs, left thigh, even his right cheek. But he continued to advance, Raynare took flight to stay out of the punk's range.

"You're only a threat to me if I get within your range! As long as I keep my distance and attack you, I'll be the victor!" Raynare mocked the punk.

Okuyasu "tch" at the thought of dealing with one of those opponents so he decided to show the same move Jotaro had done and mixed with his erasing ability should help. He overlaps his legs with his Stand's legs and jumps at Raynare, shocking for being able to do such a move!

"Don't run your mouth so much!" Okuyasu shouted.

He has **The Hand** throw a right hook aim for Raynare's face, she back away and throw a light spear, Okuyasu deflect it and erase space to get in close at Raynare and throw another punch, but she able to avoid another close call, but this one grazed her left cheek and a drip of blood drip down. Okuyasu continued to throw punch after punch at the Fallen Angel, but she kept her distance and threw light spears but they were deflected, Okuyasu changes think up a bit and who he got in close again this time activates **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** and adds space at point blank range on Raynare and that blast her to the ground, the Fallen Angel spit up blood and groans in pain, she slowly get up panting from the pain, blood drip from her lip and her body scratch a bit, she tries to get up but she flinch in pain and grabs her right side, most likely a few shatter ribs. Okuyasu landed in from her out, he did a good job masking it but he was at the edge too his old wound acting up, he kept his breathing steady to hide his own panting, now was the time to finish things.

"I hope you're ready, I'm about to send you all the way to hell." Okuyasu sneered at her.

"Screw you, prick. You think you've won!? You are nothing more than a human, scum like you could never defeat the likes of me!" Raynare shouted in anger.

"You're the scum here, an evil bitch like you is destined for hell." Okuyasu sneered at her. "And I'm going to send your ass down there myself." He said, getting ready to finish her.

"You fool." Raynare sneered.

A green glow formed around the side she clenched and began to heal her damaged rib cage and she smirks, Okuyasu only frowned harder at her and his glare darkened.

"Any damage done to me now is pointless, I believe it time that I send you down to hell." Raynare smirks at Okuyasu.

"You'll die before that happens."Okuyasu growls.

He has **The Hand** swing it right hand at Raynare but she forms a light spear flight over his attack and lands a hit on him by slashing his right waist! He grunts in pain and blood leaked from his side, he took a knee and growled in anger. Raynare laughs at him and goes for another attack, but Okuyasu jump over her and attack with a left kick for her head but she duck with ease and smirks at him and the moment he lands on the ground, Raynare stabs him in the left leg making him grunts in pain and take away his mobility. He tries to get up as Raynare attacks with a right swing of herlight spear, he moves back to avoid a vital injury, she was still able to hit him but the cut was shallow but she was able to land a hit on the wound he suffered early at Mittel's hands.

"_Shit! This hurt so fucking much!_" Okuyasu thought, grunting in pain.

'Hahahahahaha! What happened to all that bravado? Were you gonna kill before I kill you?" Raynare laughed, mocking him.

"_This fucking bitch!_" Okuyasu thought in anger.

Okuyasu added space and blasted away from him and into the stone wall, Raynare gasped before coughing up blood, she glared at him and began to heal the damage.

"Didn't I tell you to stop running your fucking mouth?" Okuyasu asked with a grin.

"Your die, jackass." Raynare said with venom in her voice.

She lunges at him and aim for his heart, but Kiba attacks her with his Holy Eraser and attacks her with another slash and land one on her arm, Koneko attack by throwing chunks of stone at her, but she able to destroy it and hit both of them with spear of light, Raynare throw one at Okuyasu and it explosion on impact, blasting away his body and it now laying motionless on the ground, Raynare smirks goes for to finish Issei and Asia. Meanwhile, Okuyasu lay on the ground for a moment until he saw the Fallen Angel that took his father and left him for dead in his house with the fire that burned everything away. He grits his teeth and slowly picks himself up and heads for the stairs with a burning passion to finish off Raynare once and for all. It took him awhile but he finally made it up the stairs just in time to see Raynare stab light spears into Issei's legs, Okuyasu at Asia's body and his heart sank when he saw her body, he curse himself for his lack of strength and letting this happened and because of his weakness she had died.

"Light is toxic to Devils. Just touching it scorches your bodies. It's said… to be the most intense and worst pain a devil can endure." Raynare stated, enjoying Issei's suffering. "So what do you think? Is it true?" She asked.

"What do I care if it is? This is nothing… nothing compared to what Asia went through!" Issei shouted. "I'll put up with anything for her!"

He was right, compare the pain Asia had to endure, the pain Okuyasu's feels is nothing! This was nothing compared to the pain he felt from losing Keicho and Shigechi! Raynare ready another spear of light, but a long piece of wood flew through the air and grazed her cheek and saw it was Okuyasu, he was panting but his spirit was fiery than ever!

"You know I really am impressed… a lower class-devil and a half-witt Stand User making it this far? Your powers are something to be reckoned with." Raynare stated.

Then both Issei and Okuyasu fell to their knees, Okuyasu coughing up blood and feeling light headed, blood loss wasn't a good thing.

"Not that it's gonna do you any good, though. I just wanted to make sure you got your kudos for doing so much better than expected for a human and devil of your class amd skill." Raynare said plainly.

"That's it… God isn't going to help me. I'm a demon now-what was I thinking…? I need to call Satan. I'm a devil now, too, so what do you say? Just this once, I need a little help." Issei said to himself.

"God was never there for me when I needed him most… I lost my mother, then my brother, and now my father. Why would I call for his help or anyone else? I'll do what I need to do with my own two hands, I'll erase anything that gets in my way." Okuyasu said to himself.

"What are you two mumbling about over there…? Is all the pain driving you mad?" Raynare asked them.

"I'm begging you. I won't ask you for anything else after this." Issei stated, getting to his feet.

"I'm an idiot, so I don't really know how to quit." Okuyasu stated, getting to his feet as well.

"What are they doing?" Raynare thought.

"Turn this around on her… let me destroy her ass!" Issei shouted.

"I'll beat you to a bloody pulp… even with my bare hand!" Okuyasu shouted, a dark blue aura surrounded him.

"How are you two able to stand? This is impossible. Those wounds should be too much for either of you! Tell me how you're doing this! Neither of you has the power to temper light…! You're both nothing!" Raynare shouted at them.

"Don't get me wrong… it doesn't tickle. Even with this strength I feel like I'm about to pass out." Issei stated. "But I don't care. I'll fight through it if it means I can take you down!" He shouted with rage, is Sacred Gear charging and transforms.

"I agree. This is the worst pain I felt yet." Okuyasu stated. "But I'll keep going. I'm done letting people I care about be taking away from me!" He shouted enraged, his Stand Aura growing larger and a dark shade of blue, his right hand glowing with blue bolts of energy.

"That energy wave is at least second level. His Sacred Gear should be nowhere near this strong…! It's… It's just a Double Critical!' Raynare said, shocked.

Issei and Okuyasu glared at her, it scared her a bit and caused her to step back. She throws a light spear at them, but Issei deflects it and Okuyasu erases it but it was barely touched by right hand. This freaks her out, she tries to make a break for it and runs from them, but Okuyasu erases the space between them and that gives Issei the chance to grab her!

"You won't get away… bitch!" Issei sneered.

"No! I have the supreme power!" Raynare said in shock.

"This one's for Asia!" Issei shouted.

And throw a mean punch that sends her flying, but that wasn't the end of that. Okuyasu erased space once again and had her flying right at him, and unleash a hellish barrage of punches that bash her around like a ragdoll!

"These are for Asia as well! Every punch for the hell you put here through!" Okuyasu shouted.

He continued to beat down Raynare to the point her almost every bone shattered and her muscles were beaten to a pulp, this lasted for 3 minutes! He wraps it up with adding space and blasts her right through the wall and makes a large hole, Raynare's body broken and bloody from the intense beating that a hat wearing joestar would be proud of.

"Enjoy your flight to hell." Okuyasu stated, he coughed up blood and staggered back and leaned against the wall.

"That felt good." Issei stated, but almost fell but he was caught by Kiba.

"Look at you handling that on your own!" Kiba praised him.

"Yeah, thanks… what held you up?" Issei asked.

"I was instructed to stay back… Rias's orders, sorry." Kiba told him.

"Seriously?" Issei asked.

"Seriously. I believe in you. I knew you would defeat her." Rias told him. "I see you had some help." She stated, looking at Okuyasu.

"You did?" Issei asked her.

"Once my business was finished, I found my way to the basement and arrived just in time to see Kiba and Koneko having a free-for-all with a bevy of fallen angels." Rias told him.

"I don't know that we would've gotten out without you." Kiba told her.

"Aw man… I'm sorry I missed it." Issei stated.

"Did someone order this." Koneko asked, dragging Raynare's body and tossed her to Rias.

"You must be Raynare. Lovely entrance." Rias said to the Fallen Angel. "I am Rias Gremory… also known as the next head of the House of Gremory."

"Gremory…? You gotta... be kidding." Raynare said in shock and fear.

"It's wonderful to meet you… what a shame we don't have time to chat… but sadly… it's time for you to join your friends I disposed of earlier." Rias told her, dropping some black feathers before Raynare. "They were rather rude to me." She said calmly.

"So you killed them?" Issei asked, surprised.

"Rias's fuse is long, but when pushed, she lives up to her title as Empress of Annihilation." Kiba explained.

"Quite the scary woman." Okuyasu muttered.

"Damn… didn't know I was part of such a hardcore group… neat." Issei stated.

Meanwhile outside, Akeno was sweeping up a lot of Fallen Angel feathers with her usual smile.

"Why would the heiress of Gremory dare such a thing?" Raynare asked, unable to imagine why.

"Well, since you ask… after Dohnaseek attacked Issei, I discovered multiple fallen angels had plans to attack this town… normally, I would have stayed out of it, but they seemed insistent on targeting my team." Rias explained.

"So… you did it to defend me?" Issei asked, and she turned to hom.

"Look at you…! I didn't see your Sacred Gear?" Rias said.

"Yeah… I don't know what happened, it just freaked out and turned red." Issei told her.

"It's called a Red Dragon. Which… explains a lot, actually." Riasi told him. "Did you see this, Raynare?" She asked. "You weren't defeated by a Dual Critical Sacred Gear after all. No need to feel too embarrassed."

"What?' Raynare said, confused.

"The one Issei uses automatically doubles its owner's power every ten seconds-allowing him to transcend both God and Satan at will… It's one of the thirteen varieties of Longinus. The strongest level of the Red Dragon Emperor is called Boosted Gear!" Rias explained.

"_So this sacred tool with the ability to destroy God is in the hands of a child?_" Raynare thought with disbelief.

"The one downfall is that it requires a decent amount of time to start due to it's immense power… the only reason he was able to be you was because you let your guard down. With that being said it seems that Issei wasn't the only reason you lose." Rias smirked, with the fallen angel glaring at Okuyasu. "If only you'd learned that lesson earlier." She stated.

"Issei, please... I'm sorry, I know I said some mean things to you but I didn't have a choice-I had to fulfill my role as a fallen angel!" Raynare said, now taking her form as Yuma.

"Yuma!" Issei said in shock.

"I mean… if I really didn't care… would I still be wearing your gift? Please don't tell me you forget… you bought it for me, don't you remember?" 'Yuma' stated, trying to plead to Issei's emotions.

"No way. Why do you still have that thing?" Issei asked, upset, Rias just looked at him.

"How could I possibly get rid of this? It reminds me of you." 'Yuma' told him.

"_That's just cruel, she truly is evil._" Okuyasu thought with a grim face.

"Koneko… you ready?" Kiba asked, as both of them were ready to action. But Rias stopped them.

"You wouldn't let them hurt me… would you, Issei?" 'Yuma' asked.

"Shut up… I don't buy it." Issei said, trembling. "Rias. Please… I can't do this." He said, unable to look at her, so Rias walked up to her with a cold stare in her eyes.

"You've toyed with my servant's emotions for the last time." Rias stated. "But before I finish, is there anything you like to ask her, Okuyasu?" She asked the punk.

Said punk was still recovering from his injuries, he had to tear off pieces of his jacket to use as a cloth to wrap around his wounds to try and stop the bleeding. He gets up slowly, and walks up to the still injured fallen angel and just gives her a blank stare before turning his back.

"I have nothing to say to this scum, she's all yours." Okuyasu told Rias, which made Raynare's heartdrop.

"Be gone." Rias just blasts her away, leaving nothing but feathers. Once Raynare was dead all that was left was Twilight Healing, Rias caught and looked at them. "These are beautiful. Shall we return them?" She asked.

"Yeah." Issei and Okuyasu said.

And so they returned Asia her Sacred Gear, Okuyasu felt her hand and it was cold. He grits his teeth and looks away.

"I'm sorry… you all came to help me… I fought as hard as I could and still… I failed...she's gone… Asia, please forgive me." Issei said, tearing up. Okuyasu put a hand on his shoulder, the brunette looked at the punk, his eyes were shadowed as tears came down his face.

"We both failed… Neither one of us could save her. So don't beat up yourself too bad." Okuyasu said in a soft tone. "I'm sorry, Asia."

"You two have nothing to apologize for. This world is still new to you both. Nobody here is placing blame, least of all, Asia." Rias told them.

"But… But… I…" Issei couldn't find the words. Okuyasu's choice to remain silent, death wasn't something new to him

"Now, this may not make any sense, but I'd like to show you two something." Rias told them, showing a chess piece, the bishop to be specific. "Have you ever seen one of these before?" She asked.

"A chess piece." Issei stated, Okuyasu still chooses to be silent but observed.

"Uh huh. That one… is called the bishop." Akeno pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Issei asked.

"The bishop's position of power is to protect and heal the other devils in the household. Perhaps the timing is perfect. We could use a good clergyman." Rias stated.

"Wait… are you saying…?" Issei asked in disbelief. While Okuyasu widened his eyes.

"Our good Sister is about to be born again into the underworld." Rias told them. "In the name of Rias Gremory I call to Asia Argento… hear my command. Return thy soul from the shadow of death to the human realm… rise once more as my demon servant. Rejoice! For you have been given new life!wake as my healer and clergyman!" She chanted.

"So what now… is she gonna wake up?" Issei asked.

"Just wait." Rias told him.

And soon Asia's Sacred Gear glowed and her eyes started open up, Okuyasu and Issei were in shock at the very sight.

"You're alive!" Issei stated.

"Holy shit." Okuyasu said.

"Huh?" Was all Asia could say at the time.

"Wait… is that… really her?" Issei asked, wanting to be sure.

"It is." Rias answered. "I don't make a habit of reviving the deceased but her power may be useful… from here on, you are her protector… you are the senior devil, after all." Rias told Issei.

"Good Grief, ain't that something." Okuyasu stated.

"Issei…? Okuyasu…? Uh… Am… Am I here?" Asia asked the two.

"Yes, and I'm so happy…!" Issei told her, giving her a hug. "You're home."

"Welcome back." Okuyasu said, giving her a pat on the head. "I'm… glad… that… your-" and then Okuyasu falls to the ground and blacks out.

"Okuyasu!" Issei said in shock.

"My my, that one sure is a tough cookie." Akeno stated.

"Yeah, tough… but not too bright, it's a miracle he was still able to stand." Rias stated. "With the amount of blood he lost I said it's more surprising he could move." she said, smirking at the punk, who had a smile on his face.

* * *

Next day, Okuyasu woke up in his house and tried to remember what happened, and he recalled the hold ordeal at the church, he had black out and when Asia had regained some of her energy she healed him. He washed up, then saw his outfit was stitch up and good as new, he put it on and head out to check on Rias and Issei.

"Yo, it's me." Okuyasu stated.

"Ah Okuyasu, you look to be feeling better." Rias said to the punk.

"Yeah. Save for a few scars I'm fresh as rain." Okuyasu said, cracking his neck. "How's Asia doing?"

"She's doing great." Issei told him.

"That's a relief." Okuyasu smiled, taking a seat next to Issei. "How about you Issei?"

"I'm great. Thanks to Asia's power, it's like it never happened." Issei told the punk.

"Fantastic, she's already proving how useful she can be. It's no wonder all those fallen angels were so threatened by her power." Rias stated.

"I bet." Okuyasu stated.

"So, question. If you don't mind… if… we're named after chess pieces, does that mean all the positions are represented?" Issei asked.

"It does." Rias answered.

"Then if I'm a pawn, that would mean that you have or can have like, seven more of me on your board?" Issei asked, feeling a bit downcast. "Which is totally cool. I understand if I'm not enough for you. That was a joke! I'm completely stable and secure!" He assured Rias.

Okuyasu could only roll his eyes at Issei for what he was saying.

"You're the only pawn I'll ever need, Issei." Rias told him, honestly.

"That's awesome." Issei said, feeling glad.

"_This guy?_" Okuyasu rolled his eyes.

"When a human becomes a devil, the number of Evil Pieces they consume varies. It just depends on what special abilities that person has to contribute." Rias told him.

"_Like a Stand._" Okuyasu thought.

"Consumed?" Issei said, confused and blush when Rias wrapped her arms around his neck.

"For you, the pieces I had remaining, were one knight, one rook, one bishop, and eight pawns… so that is what I had to choose from… after I knew I wanted to bring you back as my servant… I decided to use all eight of my pawns in order to save you." Rias told Issei.

"So… you sacrificed seven others to have me?" Issei asked.

"It was a gamble… I had a feeling your power alone was strong enough to replace every one of the others. Humans with that potential are hard to find so I considered the sacrifice to be well worth the risk. Now that we know you possess the Boosted Gear of Longinus, I'd say it was worth it. You are worth it" Rias told him.

"Boosted Gear… the highest level of the Red Dragon Emperor." Issei muttered.

"The crimson hair Princess of Ruin and the user of the Red Dragon… I don't know if we could be more perfectly matched." Rias said softly.

"Go, Team Red." Issei said blushing with a smile.

"_Jeez, I feel like I'm watching Koichi and Yukako._" Okuyasu thought as he rolled his eyes, he sank into his seat looking a bit sour.

"Strive to become the mightiest pawn… I have complete faith in your ability to achieve this… consider it an order my dear servant." Rias told him.

"I can totally do that! And now I'm closer to my goal!" Issei said, feeling pumped. "Oh wow, what are you doing!?" Rias grabs his head and kisses it.

"_Good grief._" Okuyasu thought with a groan.

"Just a little spell to strengthen your stamina." Rias told him.

"Sweetness…! I've always wanted porn star stamina!" Issei said excitedly.

"You truly are something else." OKuyasu said with a deadpan look on his face.

"You'll need your strength to better fulfill my orders, and I'm going to have to stop coddling you or our newest member will become jealous." Rias teased.

"Jealous?" Issei said, confused.

"Um… what's going on?" Asia asked Issei.

"We're just talking!" Issei said startled.

"That's how it always starts. It's okay. I know she's prettier than me. And she'll probably do things I won't, so it makes sense that you like her more… oh! I shouldn't say things like that! I swear I'm not jealous! I'm just insecure!" Asia said getting all nervous. "Dear Lord, please forgive my sins of lust and envy-" She began to pray, but felt a sharp pain.

"Asia! Are you okay?!" Issei asked.

"I feel like a knife just ran through my head." Asia whimpered.

"God's not very receptive to the prayers of demons." Rias pointed out.

"I forgot." Asia stated. "He's probably angry that I became a devil, huh?"

"How do you feel about it?" Rias asked.

"Oh me? I don't have any regrets at all! The best part is that Issei and I can be together forever now, and that's all I ever really wanted." Asia said with a sweet smile.

"_That's nice._" Okuyasu thought, sourly, sinking into his seat more.

"Uh huh, that's nice, now about that outfit you've got on." Issei pointed out.

"What do you think? It's great, but… does it mean you go to our school?" Issei asked curiously.

"It does." Rias answered. "My father is on the school board so getting her enrolled as a transfer student wasn't a problem." Rias told him.

"That's cool. I didn't know that." Issei stated.

"Cool beans." Okuyasu said plainly"

"Good morning, everyone!" Kiba greeted.

"I'm almost glad to see you're not dead." Koneko told Issei. "You too." She said to Okuyasu.

"Thanks, I guess." Okuyasu siad with a sweatdrop.

Oh perfect!" Akeno said, walking into the room. "You're all here! I brought cake so we could officially welcome our new member!" She told them.

"Issei?" Rias asked.

"Yeah?" Issei said.

"Good job today. I was very impressed." Rias praised.

"Thanks for your impressed-ness." Issei said with a blush.

"You too, Okuyasu, what you did just was as impressive." Rias praised the punk Stand User.

"Thanks. I'm still getting used to the whole fighting supernatural being thing but I keep trying." Okuyasu smirked. "That being said, I'll need to be a whole lot more careful." He stated, lifting up his shirt and looking at his scars in his fight with Raynare. "Can't let myself blackout like I did before."

"You did lose a lot of blood, it took a lot to bring you back from the brink of death." Akeno told him. "Lucky for you, Prez was able to save you." She told him.

"Hmm? What do you mean? I thought Asia healing me did the trick?" Okuyasu asked, not understanding.

"It did, but your body was so worn out it needed a little "boost" to get it back up to 100% as normal." Rias told him, smiling at him.

"_What a minute…_" Issei thought.

"I didn't know you could do something like that, how do you do it?" Okuyasu asked.

"I need to simply share some of my magic with you to restore your body, doing it with skin on skin contact~." Rias winked at him.

"Skin on skin contact?" Okuyasu said, confused for a moment. "_Wait a minute, then… that means…_" His eyes widened and now he was red in the face.

"Your and Rias naked body's touched!" Issei shouted at him.

"WHAAAT!?" Okuyasu said, now even more red in the face at the thought, blood even leaked from his nose, causing him to cover it. "I-I-I-I-I… m-me an-and… h-h-her!?" He was unable to speak probably, spouting out nonsense.

"That's so not fair! How are you so lucky as to feel Rias's soft body and huge breast!?" Issei shouted, now grabbing Okuyasu by the collar and shaking him a bit.

"H-Hey! I didn't know! P-Plus didn't you get the same treatment!?" Okuyasu shouted back.

"That beside the point, this is the second time you've touched Rias's body and that more than me!" Issei continued to shout at the punk.

"Like I care! Will you calm down!" Okuyasu told him, getting Issei off him.

"I decided that you're clearly a tough obstacle for my dream as the Harm King, so I declare you as my rival! So that I beat you, I will be the King of Harems!" Issei said with heated passion.

"WH-WHAT!?" Okuyasu said, taken back. "I-I never decided that I would get involved with your perverted dream!" He pointed a finger at Issei.

"Best of luck to you, Okuyasu." Rias teased him with a wink.

"_She's not helping me one bit._" Okuyasu thought with a sweatdrop.

"My my, those two are a rowdy bunch." Akeno smiled at the scene.

"They sure are, it will surely living things up a bit here." Rias smiled.

And the two continue to argue over Issei's perverted dream, the other just smile at the scene. Outside the window, a red and yellow odd-looking bird observed them.

"Wasn't that a sweet ending? Gag me." Said a blonde man with a sinister smile and was surrounded by girls, and began laughing.

* * *

The plot thickens, sorry if it's been a while since I've updated this. I truly am trying to update all my fanfictions. I hope you enjoy having Raynare getting her ass beaten to a pulp. More of this will be coming soon, I promise.

What did you think of the fight between Okuyasu and Raynare? What do you think of Okuyasu's place with the Club? How well do you think he could handle Riser? Review me your answer and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


End file.
